Beauty and the 2tailed Fox
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: To save her father, Erin goes in Bonkers' place as Tails' prisoner. Later, Prisoner turns into guest, then into friend... and then, into lover.
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

**The Beauty and the 2-tailed Fox**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **To save her father, Erin goes in Bonkers' place as Tails' prisoner. Later, Prisoner turns into guest, then into friend... and then, into lover.

'Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young two tailed fox prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

But then, one cold winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single white rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulse by her appearance, the prince only sneered at the present and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is always found within thee. And when he dismissed her once again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Daphne (from Winx Club). The prince did his best to apologize, but alas it was too late, for she had seen he had no trace of love within his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous half ghost/fox and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the fox boy counseled himself inside his castle, with a magic Dream Spinner as his only window to the outside world. The rose Daphne had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his eleventh year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would finally be broken. But if not, he would be doomed to remain a ghost for all eternity.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope… for who could ever learn to love a ghost fox?

"_**Beauty and the 2-Tailed Fox**_"


	2. Chapter 2: That Erin

**Chapter 2**

**That Erin**

That morning, we see a house, until a girl came out of the house and began to walk towards the small town. She wore a pink hoodie with a bubble in the middle over a blue turtle neck shirt, a blue skirt, pink jeans, and the same belt and shoes (brown belt with a bubble buckle and white shoes with pink laces). She also had beautiful bluish-grey eyes and strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail. Her name is Erinbubble92 aka Erin.

With her are her three guardian charas. One has orange hair tied down in a ponytail, and her eyes are orange, and she wears light orange beret and a orange cresent hairclip, a orange long sleeve shirt under a dark orange vest, a orange skirt, white legwarmers, and dark orange slippers. She's Chika.

The second has long golden blonde hair with gold sparkling ribbon and amber eyes, and wears a yellow flower hairclip, a golden sparkling shirt with a flower in the middle, a yellow petaled skirt with leggings, topaz gem necklace, and black Mary Janes. Her name is Kyoko.

The third and last one has short dark red hair in pigtails like Zoey's and pink eyes, wearing a red peppermint hairclip, a red shirt, red bracelets, ruby jeans with a black karate belt, red and white striped knee high socks, and black ankle boots with pink laces. Her name is Amai.

She had on a pink backpack with a bubble on it and black strapes with a book inside, as she saw some Sparrows flying around her. After that, Erin with her guardians walked across the bridge, singing.

Erin: **Little town, it's a quiet village**

**Everyday like the one before**

**Little town, full of little people**

**Waking up to say…**

People then pop up, saying 'hello' and other people came to walk, work and shop.

**There goes the baker with his trays like always**

**The same old bread and rolls to sell**

**Every morning just the same**

**Since the morning that we came**

**To this poor provincial town**

"Good morning, Erin." Greeted Launchpad as he walked to the front of '_**DarkWing Duck's Bakeshop**_'.

"Morning, Launchpad." Erin replied.

"Where are you heading?" Launchpad asked.

"The downtown library! I've just finished the best story ever. It's about this a robot girl fell in love with a human boy and she traded her voice to a witch…" Erin began. (A.N: My Little Robot Parody.)

"Sorry, can we talk later? I'm a bit busy." Launchpad said and looks in the window, "Honker, will you get Gosalyn out of those donuts? We need those! Hurry up!" Erin shrugged so did her guardians and walked off, while MajoRika and MajoMonroe watched her.

MajoRika and MajoMonroe: **Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question**

**Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?**

Mrs. Puff: **Never part of any crowd**

Merlin: **Cause her head's up on some cloud**

Everyone (but Erin, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai): **No denying she's a funny girl, that Erin**

Erin jumped on the back of a trolley, while other people say hello.

Rocko: **Hello!**

Rouge: **Good day!**

Rocko: **How is your family?**

We now see Star, talking to Tucker, when Varalie is behind him glaring and holding a rolling pin.

Star: **Hello!**

Tucker: **Good day!**

Star: **How is your wife?**

Valarie whacked Tucker's head.

MajoRuka: **I need 6 eggs**

Chris Thorndyke: **That's too expensive**

Erin, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai: **There must be more than this provincial life**

Erin jumped off the trolley and entered the library and was greeted by a teenage girl with brown hair, brown eyes, a pink shirt with a heart in the middle, blue jeans, and red and white Nike shoes.

"Ah, Erin." Said the girl.

"Good morning, Carrie. Came to return the book I've borrowed." Erin handed her the book.

"Finished already? You sure read fast." Carrie smiled.

"Yeah, I couldn't put it down. Do you have anything new?" Erin asked, while she searched through more books.

"Sorry, not since yesterday." Said Carrie.

"It's okay. I think I'll borrow… this one." Erin handed Carrie a green book.

"_The Dragon King _by slpytlak? But I thought you've read this twice!" Carrie grinned.

"Well, it's my favorite and a classic. Far off places, daring swords fights, magic spells and a handsome prince in disguise." Sighed Erin dreamingly with shining anime eyes.

"If you really like it that much, it's yours." Carrie smiled, when she gave her the book.

"But what about-?"

"No worries, I'll explain to Danny. He'll understand."

"You certain?" asked Erin, while she stepped outside.

"Hey, I insist." Carrie shrugged.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you very much!" Erin said happily, while Huey, Dewy, and Louie watched her walking with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai.

Huey, Dewy, and Louie: **Look there she goes**

**That girl is so peculiar**

**I wonder if she's feeling well**

Women: **With a dreamy far-off look**

Men: **And her nose stuck in a book**

Everyone: **What a puzzle to the rest of us, is Erin**

Erin sat on the edge of the fountain with two rabbits name Yin and Yang.

Erin: **Oh, isn't this amazing?**

**It's my favorite part because, you'll see**

She showed the puppies the book.

**Here's where she meets prince charming**

**But she won't discover that it's him till chapter 3**

"Come along, children." Lola called her children, while Erin read her book. Erin, with her guardians on her head, walked past the hat store, where Lindsay and Duncan watch her.

Lindsay: **Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty**

**Her looks have got no parallel**

Duncan: **But behind that fair façade**

**I'm afraid she's rather odd**

**Very different from the rest of us**

Everyone: **She's nothing like the rest of us**

**Yes, different from the rest of us is Erin**

Wild geese flew by, until one goose was shot and fell. A evil with guardian chara with cat ears and tail, named Yoru, carrying the bag to catch the dead goose, but missed and put it inside the bag. Yoru then ran towards a hedgehog, which is 'handsome', had a emerald green eyes. He wore black leather jacket with blue flames on the arms, a black shirt, black sunglasses, black jeans with flames on the bottom and a black belt with a silver buckle, and black/blue shoes. He's Evil Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot, ES! You must be the greatest hunter in the whole world." Said Yoru.

"I know that." Evil Sonic grinned.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you… and no girl for that purpose." Said Yoru as he followed Evil Sonic. Evil Sonic picked up Your. "It's true, Yoru, and I've got my sights set on that one." Evil Sonic pointed to Erin.

"Wait, the bobcat's daughter?" Yoru asked.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm gonna marry."

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know, but-" Yoru got hit on the head by Evil Sonic's pistol.

"That makes her the best." Evil Sonic picks up Yoru by the collar. "And don't _**I**_ deserve the _**BEST?**_"

"Well, of course, I mean you do, but I mean-!" Evil Sonic dropped Yoru and began to sing.

**(A/N) Me: Puts earplugs in)**

Evil Sonic: **Right from the moment when I met her, saw her**

**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**

**Here in town there's only she**

Yoru tapped on Evil Sonic's leg, watching Erin walking by with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai.

**Who is beautiful as me**

**So I'm making plans to woo and marry Erin**

Evil Sonic saw Erin walk by and he follows her, while Heather, Darth Sheba, and Telulu watched him.

All three girls: **Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy**

**Monsieur Evil Sonic, oh he's so cute**

**Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing**

**He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute**

Erin kept reading her book, still walking with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai on her head, while Evil Sonic is having trouble with the people walking around.

People: **Hello/Pardon/Good day/Mais oui/You call this bacon/What lovely grapes/Some cheese/ten yards/one pound/I'll get the knife**

Evil Sonic: **Excuse me, please let me through**

People: **This bread/those fish/it's stale/they smell/Madam's mistaken**

Erin: **There must be more than this provincial life**

Evil Sonic: **Just watch, I'm going to make Erinbubble92 my wife**

The people gathered around and eventually surround Evil Sonic.

Everyone: **Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special**

**A most peculiar Mademoiselle**

**It's a pity and a sin**

**She doesn't quite fit in**

**But she really is a funny girl**

**A beauty but a funny girl**

**She really is a funny girl! That Erin!**

"You mind? My girl's trying to read!" Amai yelled with an angry mark on her head which made Erin turn around and the people went back to what they're supposed to be doing. Rolling her eyes, she kept reading her book, until Evil Sonic jumped in front of her. "Hello, Erin."

"Hey, Evil Sonic." Said Erin, until Evil Sonic took the book from her. "Evil Sonic, can I have that back please?" she asked, annoyed.

"How can people read this stuff? There's no pictures!" Evil Sonic looked at the pages.

"Well some people use their imagination." Erin said.

"Ya know, Erin. It's about time you got your head out of those book," Evil Sonic tossed it in the mud, "And paid attention to more important things… like me." Heather, Darth Sheba, and Telulu sighed lovingly which made Amai stick her tongue out and point her finger in her mouth making Chika and Kyoko giggled, while Erin picked up her book and cleaned it. "The whole town's been talking about it. It's just not right for a girl like you to read. Soon, she starts getting ideas and thinking…"

"Evil Sonic, you are positively primeval." Said Erin.

"Hey, thanks, Erin. What do you say you and I take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my trophies?" Evil Sonic asked as he put his arm around her, escorting her.

"Maybe some other time." Said Erin.

"What's wrong with her?" Heather asked.

"She's crazy!" Darth Sheba answered.

"He's gorgeous." Telulu sighed.

"Evil Sonic. I have to go and help my father. Goodbye." Said Erin.

Yoru laughed, "That crazy old toon, the only help he needs is how to be a cop." Evil Sonic laughed too.

"Don't talk about my daddy that way!" Erin glared in her Grey DeLisle voice at them and Amai stick her tongue at them.

"Yeah, don't talk about her dad that way!" Evil Sonic bonked Yoru on the head. This made Chika and Kyoko giggle.

"My daddy's not crazy! He's a genius and a cop!" Erin said, until she and her guardians heard an explosion, coming from her house. She ran worried as her guardians followed, while Evil Sonic and Yoru laughed as Evil Sonic hit Yoru on the ground.

--

Erin ran to the basement and opened the doors, with smokes pouring out. In the basement, a humaniod bobcat is in a barrel, struggling to get out, until it broke. The bobcat had orange fur with black spots, a red nose, and wears a police suit, hat, and white gloves. The bobcat is Bonkers D. Bobcat, Erin's father.

"Daddy?" Erin asked, while she went downstairs, coughing.

"How the heck did THAT happen?" Bonkers pulled the barrel off, along with his pants but he pulled them back up.

"Are you okay, daddy?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. I'm just about to give up on this hunk of junk!" Bonkers kicked the machine and then hopped about, whining and holding his foot.

"You're always saying that." Erin giggled with a smile.

"Well, I mean it this time! There's no way I can get this boneheaded contraption to work!!" said Bonkers.

"Yes you will, and you might win first prize at the fair this afternoon." Said Erin.

"Hmph!" Bonkers crossed his arms stubbornly.

"And become a world famous inventor." Erin smiled and placed her hands on Bonkers's shoulders.

"You really believe that?"

"I always have."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? I'll have this thing fixed in no time! Can you hand me that wrench right there?" Bonkers slid under the machine to fix it, while Erin picked up the tool. "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book. Uh, daddy… do you think I'm weird?" she asked.

"My daughter, weird? Now where'd you get a idea like that from?" Bonkers asked.

"I don't really know." She handed him the tool, "It's just I'm not so sure I fit in here. There's not very much people to talk, except for some of my guardians like Chika, Kyoko, and Amai."

"What about ES? He's a handsome fellow." Said Bonkers.

"Sure he may seem handsome, but is absolutely **NOTHING** like his good side and his extremely rude. (Sigh) I don't know, daddy. He's just not the one for me." Erin sat down, upset.

"Well, no worries, because this invention's going to be the start of a whole new life for us. I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a test." Bonkers turned on the machine and the two cringed… but it didn't explode, just like before. The machine began to chop wood.

"It works!" Erin smiled.

"It does? Hey yeah, it does!" said Bonkers.

"You did it, you really did it!" Erin hugged Bonkers.

"Hitch up Rider, Erin. I'm off to the fair!" a log hits Bonkers's head, knocking him out. Later outside, Erin, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai goodbye while Bonkers left with his machine on a mare with the front of her white horse with black hair and tail, and blue eyes. This was their horse, Rider.

"Goodbye, daddy! And good luck!" said Erin.

"Bye-bye!" Chika, Kyoko, and Amai said.

"Goodbye, Erin. And take care while I'm gone!" said Bonkers, now leaving to go to the fair…

_but he was wrong_…


	3. 3: Bonkers comes upon the Castle

**Chapter 3**

**Bonkers comes upon the Castle**

"Hmm. We should've been there by now." Bonkers muttered while looking at a map while Rider looked nervously around as an owl hooted, "I suppose I should've paid more attention of where I was… hey, wait a minute." Bonkers pulled on Rider's strap and Rider stopped so Bonkers could look at a decrepit sign at the point of a fork in the path.

"Well… let's try going this way." Bonkers motioned Rider, who looked to her right and saw a foggy scary-looking road that disappeared into the forest.

Rider then looked left. The road to the left seemed a bit more cheerful than the road to the right. Rider then just shrugged and began to walk to the left, but Bonkers stopped him.

"No, no, no, no. C'mon, it's a shortcut." Bonkers assured and Rider hesitantly walked down the right road, "We'll be there in no time."

And so, Rider continued down the dark road, still pulling the wagon along. Then, among the trees, the shadow of a spotted cheetah ran among the horde of the trees. Rider stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the hyenas's sadistic growling.

"Wait a sec, this can't be right!" Bonkers looked at his map, "Where'd you take us, Rider? Maybe we'd better turn around…" Rider obeyed but ended up bumping backwards into a tree. Then, a flock of bats flew out of the tree and Rider, completely freaked out, ran off, still pulling the wagon that Rider's machine was in.

Bonkers wasn't so lucky, due to the fact that Rider got so scared that he accidentally knocked Bonkers off. When Rider was out of sight, Bonkers looked around nervously.

"…_Rider?" _Bonkers called, his voice shaking. "He's gone." Then, he heard low growling/purring and he turned his head slowly and saw a trio of hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, with more hyena packs behind them, slowly approaching him.

Then, Bonkers screamed and began running for the sake of his life. The hyenas chased after him. Then, the next thing he knew, Bonkers rolled down a steep hill, tumbling head over heels. When that was over, Bonkers looked up and saw an iron gate and fence. Bonkers looked behind him and saw that the hyenas were in hot pursuit. Bonkers ran up to the gate and cried, "Help! Hey, is someone in there! HELP!!" then, the gates flew open and Bonkers fell in before the hyenas could get to Bonkers, he slammed the gates shut, causing the six animals to fall away. Bonkers sighed of relief but then yelped as Banzai grabbed a hold of his foot with his teeth. Pulling his leg loose and throwing off the hat, Bonkers turned around and let out a gasp of amazement… what he saw before him across the bridge… _was a huge castle_.

Then, lightning flashed in the sky and it began to rain. Bonkers frowned, but wasted no time in getting up the stairway and knocking on the huge front doors. The doors slowly creaked open and Bonkers hesitated a bit. He then went inside and stepped into the foyer. He looked around and saw a huge staircase and a few open doorways. The room was dark and Bonkers walked cautiously around.

"_Hello?" _he called and his voice echoed. No response came, so he tried again. "Hello?"

"Poor guy, must've lost his way in the woods." A male voice spoke, concerned.

"Keep it down! Maybe he'll go away." Another male voice said.

Bonkers looked around nervously for the source of the male teenage voices. "Is someone there?"

"Not a word, Hubie. I mean it, not ONE word." The second voice hissed.

"Look, I don't mean to intrude or anything, but you see… I've lost my horse and I r-really need a place to stay for tonight." Bonkers said nervously.

"Aw, come on, Rocko. At least have some heart." The first voice said.

"_Shup!_" the second voice growled. The next thing Bonkers heard was what sounded like a snapping noise.

"Ow, ow, ow! You bit me!!" the second voice yelped.

"Sure, sir! You're welcome here!" the first voice greeted.

"Okay, seriously. Who said that?" Bonkers asked, getting annoyed.

"Uh… I'm over here."

"Well, where?" Bonkers wondered. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned slowly and came face to face with a humanoid black and white penguin. He has blue eyes, a orange beak, and wears red hat and a yellow scarf. This must've been Hubie the Penguin.

"…Hello." Bonkers greeted. Bonkers totally got startled, jumping backward and landing on his back. He stood back up again. "Incrediable."

"Oh way to go, Hubie. Now you've done it! Just peachy, nice one." The second voice moaned in annoyance and a penguin stepped out from the shadows. He had with yellow eyebrows, a tie, red eyes, and he wears a purple bandana. This is Rocko the Rockin.

"Oh, hi there. I was w-w-w-ah-ah-ACHOO!!" Bonkers sneezed a sneeze, causing Rocko's face to fog up. Bonkers wiped his nose with a hanky while Rocko wiped off his own face.

"Jeez, you're completely soaked to the bone and skin. C'mon, why don't you rest by the fireplace?" Hubie said, guiding Bonkers to the parlor.

"_Thank you…" _Bonkers said sickly. Unknown to any of the three, a shadowed figure with pitch-green eyes watched them and rushed off.

"No, Hubie, NO! No, no! You KNOW what the Master will do if he finds this guy here!" Rocko protested, but Hubie ignored him. "I demand that you- ow! Stop- ow! Right there-ow!" Rocko yelped as he tumbled down the staircase three times on every 'ow!' He then saw that Hubie was letting Bonkers sit in a soft red armchair in front of the fireplace.

"No, no, no! Anything but the Master's chair!" Rocko exclaimed in panic and at that moment, a grey dog with a red collar with a diamond-shaped license rushed past him.He was Tramp.

"I'm not seeing this!" Rocko placed his hands over his eyes. "I'm am SO not seeing this!"

"Well, hey there, boy." Bonkers chuckled, patting Tramp on her head. Tramp then made a footstool by putting her body underneath his shoes.

Then, a tall imaginary friend named Wilt came up and placed a blanket around Bonkers. "Here you go, my good sir." He spoke.

"Hmm, now this is service." Bonkers smiled.

"All right, that's gone far enough. Look, I'm in charge around here and-" Rocko got almost run over by a teacart with a teenage girl with brown hair, green eyes, and wears a green shirt, blue jeans, a white apron, and black dress shoes. Her name is Lita Kino, she's Sailor Jupiter but can't because of the spell. Next to her is a humanoid echidna with red fur and on his chest was a white "V", long hair, purple eyes and he wore white gloves with spikes at the knuckles, a brown Indaina Johnes looking hat, brown vest, brown belt, and red shoes with yellow and green lines and silver logo shaped on top. He is Knuckles, he can't be strong due to the spell.

With them was a young girl with orange hair, orange eyes, and wears a white short sleeve shirt with a yellow vest over it, an orange skirt, white socks, and dark brown shoes. This is Hazuki, she's a witchling but she can't do to the spell.

"Would you like some nice hot tea, sir?" Lita offered as she poured a cup of tea.

"It'll have you warmed up in no time as well." Knuckles added.

"_No, no tea…" _Rocko muttered with his face in the carpet and stood up, exclaiming angrily. "**NO **tea!" Lita gave Hazuki the tea and the little girl put in two sugar lumps and gave it to Bonkers. "Here you go, mister."

"Thanks, kiddo." Bonkers smiled as he drank the tea. Suddenly, the door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blew into the room, making the fireplace go out. Lita and Knuckles were shaking while Hazuki hid behind them.

"_Uh-oh…" _Hazuki said nervously.

Bonkers shook nervously and in a terrified manner. In the open doorway was a tall, dark brown fox with pitch-green eyes, and who was about 8-feet tall. The fox boy had a black jumpsuit with orange gloves, belt, collor, boots, and T within P logo, he had ecto-green goggles, his tails have a black tail braces with a orange T within P logo, and a long black cape with an fox-shaped broche on it. Plus, the fox seemed to have two tails behind him.

As the monster came furiously into the room while growling, Bonkers continued to shake nervously.

"_**There's a strange in here…**_" the fox boy growled in a tough, gruff mean-like voice as his eyes turn brighter green.

"Uh, Master. Just let me explain." Hubie began nervously, "You see, this poor guy was lost in the woods, he was cold so I-" he was cut short when the fox roared so loudly, his voice was like a strong wind. Hubie shook nervously now.

Rocko got out of hiding from under the carpet and stepped next to Hubie, saying, "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say… I was against this from the start! It was all HIS fault, I was trying to stop them!" he pointed accusingly at Hubie. "But did they listen to me? Nooooooo, they-" the fox roared loudly again and Rocko yelped, ducking behind Hubie.

Bonkers looked to his right and then when he looked to his left, he found himself face to face with an fox, who sneered at him. Bonkers then screamed and backed away.

"_**Who are you? What are YOU doing here?**_" the fox growled viciously, as his eyes went from green to blue.

"W-well, I was l-lost in the woods, and then…"

"_**You're not WELCOME here!!**_" the fox snapped.

"I-I'm sorry." Bonkers stuttered nervously, his eyes focused only on the half ghost/fox and the echidna noticed this.

"_**Who are you staring at??**_" the fox hissed.

"N-nothing!" Bonkers lied.

"_**So… you've come to stare at the GHOST FOX, is THAT it!**_" the fox accused as his eyes flashed green again. With that, Bonkers raced for the door on '_**GHOST FOX**_', but the fox blocked his way on '_**is THAT it'**_.

"Please, wait! I meant no harm here! I only wanted a place to stay in, that's all!!" Bonkers exclaimed in a scared tone.

The fox paused. "_**I'll GIVE you a place to stay!" **_the fox growling and grabbed Bonkers by the arms with his hands.

"N-no! Please! No, wait! I didn't- NOOOO!!" Bonkers shouted as the fox dragged him away. Bonkers started to kick and scream before the fox slammed the door shut.

Hubie, Rocko, Lita, Knuckles, and Hazuki only sighed sadly, unable to do anything else...


	4. Chapter 4: A Deal is Made

**Chapter 4**

**A Deal is Made**

The next day, Evil Sonic and Yoru looked through a bush at Erin's house. Evil Sonic was wearing red formal attire for a particular event…

"Erin's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh, ES?" Yoru smirked.

"Yep," Evil Sonic agreed. "This is her lucky day." He walked off, letting go of the bush branch that he held and it slammed in Yoru's face, and got some leaves got stuck in his mouth. Evil Sonic turned towards a group of people, who were preparing for the wedding (apparently was out of eye-sight from Erin's house), and Evil Sonic said, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and propose to the girl!" Everyone laughed heartily, except for Heather, Darth Sheba, and Telulu, who were crying their eyes out. Evil Sonic turned towards Yoru and said, "Now, Yoru, when Erin and I come out that door, you…"

"Oh! I know, I know!" Yoru nodded excitedly as he picked up the thread. "I strike up the band!" He then started conducting a band that played _Here Comes the Bride_ at quite a fast pace. The music stopped when Evil Sonic slams a baritone over Yoru's head.

"Not yet!" Evil Sonic growled angrily.

"Sorry," Yoru spit out from inside the instrument, with his lips sticking out of the mouthpiece.

Meanwhile, Erin was reading her book inside on her house with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai sitting behind her book, until a knock was heard; she puts the book down and walks to the door. Erin reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. She peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Evil Sonic. Erin rolled her eyes and moaned, as she opens the door.

"Evil Sonic, what a pleasant…surprise," said Erin.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Erin, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day…" Evil Sonic pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth clean, "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about dreams, Evil Sonic?" Erin asked.

"Plenty, here picture this," Evil Sonic plops down on the chair and props his mud-covered feet on Erin's book as Chika, Kyoko, and Amai grossed out scoot over to the other side of the table, "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my little wife, massaging my feet," Erin is disgusted, while Evil Sonic continues, "While the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" asked Erin.

"No, Erin! Strapping boys, like me," said Evil Sonic.

"Imagine that," Erin picked up her book, places a mark on it, and puts it back to the shelf.

"And do you know who that wife will be?" Evil Sonic asked.

"Let me think," said Erin.

"You, Erin!" said Evil Sonic which made Chika and Kyoko grossed out but Aai got mad. Erin ducked under Evil Sonic's arms, "Evil Sonic, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say."

Evil Sonic pushed the chairs out of the way, until he reaches Erin and traps her against the door, "Say you'll marry me."

"I'm very sorry, Evil Sonic, but…but," Erin looks at Amai who reaches for the doorknob making Erin smiled, "I just don't deserve you!" Amai twists the knob and the door opens; Erin ducks under Evil Sonic as he trembles out of the door and into the mud. The band began to play, while Erin threw Evil Sonic's shoes out and slammed the door. Yoru is still directing the band, until he saw Evil Sonic's feet. Yoru cuts the band and saw Evil Sonic with a pig on his head until it slipped, glaring at him.

"So, how'd it go?" Yoru asked. Evil Sonic picks up Yoru by the neck, "I'll have Erin for my wife, make no mistake about that!" Evil Sonic drops Yoru into the mud and walked away.

"Touchy!" said Yuck and the pig nods. Meanwhile Erin pokes her head out of the door with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai, "Is he gone?" Her gaurdians nods. "Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless…"

_**Madam Evil Sonic, can't you just see it**_

_**Madam Evil Sonic, his little wife**_

Erin was dressed as a wife and kicks the bucket, scaring the animals.

_**No sir, not me, I guarantee it**_

_**I want much more than this provincial life**_

Rika runs off to an open field with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai after her, overlooking a beautiful valley.

_**I want adventure in the great white somewhere**_

_**I wanted more than I can tell**_

Kyoko gives Erin a dandilion and Erin blew it with her hands.

_**And for once it might be grand**_

_**To have someone understand**_

_**I want so much more than they've got planned**_

Suddenly, Rider runs into the open field, as Erin looks at him, knowing that Bonkers are not with him.

"Rider, what are you doing here?" Erin stopped Rider, "Where's daddy? Where is he, boy? What happen? Oh, we have to find them; you have to take me to them!" Erin began to unhook the cart.

During the night, Rider bought Erin, wearing a cape with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai in her hood, to the castle, with gates in front of them. Erin wondered where Bonkers, "What is this place?" Rider is getting nervous, knowing that it's a bad place, but Erin calmed him down, "It's okay Rider, calm down." Just then, Erin gasped, as she went through the gate and picked up Bonkers' police hat, "Daddy…"

Back in the castle, Rocko paced, slowly while Hubie crossed his arms, "Couldn't keep, could we?" Rocko asked, "Just had to invite him to stay didn't we? Serve him tea; sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch!"

"I was trying to be hospitable," said Hubie. Meanwhile, Erin entered the castle, "Hello, is anyone here? Hello, daddy? Are you here?"

"Bonkers-san!" Chika and Kyoko called.

"Bonkers!" Amai called.

In the kitchen, Lita was washing the dishes as Knuckles dried and put them up, until Hazuki came, "Mother, father, there's a girl with guardians in the castle."

"Hazuki, I'm not letting you making up these wild stories," said Lita.

"No really mama, I saw her," said Hazuki.

"Not another word! Now help your father!" Lita continued washing the dishes, until a female black and white penguin with green eyes, a red rose on her head, and a necklace named Marina, Hubie's girl, came in, "A girl, I saw a girl in the castle!"

"See, I told you," said Hazuki.

Back with Rocko and Hubie, Rocko began to explain the rules, "Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy-eared, slack-jawed…" Hubie used his hand as a puppet, mocking Rocko.

"Daddy?" Rocko and Hubie turned around and saw Erin walked pasted them with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai.

"Did you see that?" Hubie asked, as he and Rocko looked at Erin, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai from the door. Hubie gasped, "It's a girl with guardians!"

"I know it's a girl!" said Rocko.

"Don't you see? She's the one, the girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" Hubie cheered, as he ran.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Rocko catches up to Hubie. Erin, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai kept looking around to find Bonkers, until Hubie and Rocko opens the door that leads to the tower. The door creaks, which got Erin's attention. Rocko hid behind the door, while Hubie rushes off to the stairs.

"Hello, is someone there?" Erin saw the light, coming from Hubie, "Wait, I'm looking for my father, I…" Rocko watches her running up the stairs. Erin looks around, when she reaches to the top, while Hubie hid himself.

"That's funny, I'm sure there was someone…Is there anyone here?" Erin asked.

"Erin?" Bonkers' voice came from the cell.

"Daddy!" Erin with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai rushed toward the cell and saw Bonkers, when she picked up the torch. She saw Bonkers, as they poked their heads out.

"H…H…How did you find me?" Bonkers asked.

"Oh, your hands are like ice," Erin felt Bonkers' hands, as he coughed, "I got to get you out of here!"

"Erin, I want you and your guardians to leave this place," said Bonkers.

"Who's done this to you?" she asked.

"There's no time to explain, you must go, now!" said Bonkers.

"I won't leave you!" said Erin. Suddenly, the creature's hand grabbed Erin's shoulder and whips her around, causing her to drop the torch, "What are you doing here?!" It was the ghost fox, who locked Bonkers!

"Run, Erin!" Bonkers yelled.

"Who's there, who are you?" Erin is nervous, while she looked around in the darkness.

"And please don't hurt us." Kyoko shivered holding Chika as Amai got in front of them with Erin

"I'm Tails, the master of this castle!" The fox ghost, who we now know is Tails, growled.

"I've come for father. Please, let them out! Can't you see he's sick?" Erin asked.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Tails snapped.

"But they could die. Please, I'll do anything," Erin begged to save Bonkers.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner," Tails replied, as he walked away.

"Oh, there must be something I…" Erin had an idea, "Wait!" Tails stopped and looked over his shoulder. Erin didn't have a choice, but it's the only way to save the family she has, "Take me and my guardians instead." Chika and Kyoko gasp as Amai said, "What?"

"You?!" Tails turned away, but his face calmed down and asked, "You would take his place?"

"Erin, don't! You don't know what you're doing!" said Bonkers.

She didn't listen and asked Tails, "If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever," said Tails. Erin ponders for a bit and realizes she can't see who she is talking to, "Come into the light."

Tails drags his feet slowly, then his whole body into the beam of light. Erin's eyes widen, as she saw Tails and gasped and looked away. Kyoko covered her on Chika while she and Amai gasped.

"No, Erin! I won't let you do this!" said Bonkers. Erin didn't listen, when she steps into the light, facing Tails, in his ghost form, "You have my word."

"Done!" Tails went to the cell door, unlocking Bonkers. Erin put her hands on her face and fell on her knees as her guardians hug her head, when Bonkers rushed to her.

"Now, Erin listen to me, I lived out lives for you and your guardians," said Erin. Tails began to drag Bonkers away from Erin and her guardians.

"Wait!" called Erin.

"Erin!" Bonkers yelled, as he was dragged away by Tails.

"Wait!" Erin yelled. Tails went outside, dragging Tails. "No, please! Spare my baby, please!" Bonkers begged.

"She's no longer your concern!" Tails threw Bonkers into the car, "Take them to the village!" The car drove away, as Erin and her guardians watched from the tower and she began to cry. Meanwhile, Tails walked up the stairs, until Hubie came to him, "Uh…Master?"

"What?!" Tails asked, angrily.

"Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room," said Hubie, but Tails let out a huge snarl, as he glared at Hubie, until Tails walked passed Hubie.

"Then again, maybe not," Hubie sighed. Tails enters the cell, where Erin is crying because of what he did.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye. I'll never see him, again! I didn't get to say goodbye," Erin cried a little. Tails felt so guilty and thought for a moment, remembering what Tails said.

"I'll show you and your charas to your room," said Tails.

"My room?" Erin is surprised, "But I thought..."

"Or would you rather stay in the tower?" Tails asked.

"No," Erin answered.

"Then follow me," said Tails.

Tails, now with Hubie, led Erin and her charas to her room. Erin looked at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasps and runs to catch up with Tails. Tails looks back at Erin and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye as her charas looked down sadly.

"Say something to her," said Hubie.

"Huh?" Tails asked, "Oh," he looked at Erin, "I…uh…hope you like it here," Tails looks at Hubie, who is telling him to go on, "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like, except the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?" Erin asked. Tails stopped and turned to face Erin, "It's forbidden!" he said angrily, until he continue walking, as Erin followed him. Tails opened the door, as Erin and her charas got into her new room.

"Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend you," said Tails.

"Dinner, invite her to dinner," Hubie whispered. Tails calms down, "You…will join me for dinner," and then he began to yell in a threatened voice, _**"THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!!"**_ Tails slammed the door and Erin gasped, until she turned away. Erin ran towards the bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying so does Chika and Kyoko on her head while Amai sits down next to Erin's head looking down sadly.


	5. Ch 5: No One’s Like Evil Sonic

**Chapter 4**

**No One's Like Evil Sonic**

Meanwhile, in town, it was snowing outside, almost like a blizzard. Inside the town's tavern, Evil Sonic sat in his armchair in front of a roaring fireplace. He was now back to wearing his outfit again.

"Who does she think she is?!" Evil Sonic muttered angrily. "That girl has tangled with the wrong Anti-Toon! No one says "no" to Evil Sonic!"

"Darn right!" Yoru agreed as he walked over to Evil Sonic, carrying two huge mugs full of beer.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated!" Evil Sonic growled as he snatched the mugs from Yoru and threw them into the fireplace. "Why, it's more than I can bear!"

"Uh…more beer?" Yoru asked stupidly.

"What for? Nothing helps! I am disgraced," Evil Sonic groaned before he put his own face into his hands.

"Who? You? Never!" Yoru said as he tried to cheer Evil Sonic up. "ES, ya gotta pull yourself together." With that, Yoru began to sing.

Yoru: _**Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Evil Sonic,**_

_**Looking so down in the dumps.**_

He stretched Evil Sonic's mouth to make it a smile, but ended up getting punched into Jack Spicer, Hannibal and Wuya's table. Yoru immediately got back up.

_**Every guy here would love to be you, Evil Sonic,**_

_**Even when taking your lumps.**_

Evil Sonic turned away in a grumpy manner and crossed his arms.

_**There's no person in town as admired as you,**_

_**You're everyone's fa-vor-ite guy!**_

_**Everyone's awed and inspired by you,**_

_**And it's not very hard to see why!**_

Heather, Darth Sheba, and Telulu went close to Evil Sonic and sighed.

_**No one's slick as Evil Sonic, no one's quick as Evil Sonic**_

_**No one's next as incredibly thick as Evil Sonic**_

_**For there's no man in town half as manly**_

_**Perfect, a pure paragon**_

_**You can ask and Jack Spicer, Hannibal, and Wuya**_

_**And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on**_

Yuck pulled Crocker's belt, whose pants fall to the ground. Yuck jumps up and wraps the belt and wraps around Eric's neck, who flexes and breaks off. Yuck continues to dance around, until Terrance, Draco and Kisame grabbed him.

Yuck, Terrance, Draco, and Kisame: _**No one's been like Evil Sonic, a kingpin like Evil Sonic**_

Yuck: _**No one's got some good looks as Evil Sonic**_

_**Evil Sonic**_: _**As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating**_

Everyone: _**My, what a guy that Evil Sonic**_

Everyone clicked their cups

Everyone:_** Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips**_

Yoru: _**Evil Sonic is the best and the rest is all drips**_

Yoru swings up his arm in dance and throws a mug of beer of Evil Sonic's face by accident. Evil Sonic glared at Yoru, rolling up his sleeve and punched, sending Yoru flying and began to wrestle the others.

Everyone: _**No one fights like Evil Sonic, no one bites like Evil Sonic**_

Jack Spicer: _**A wrestling match, nobody bites like Evil Sonic**_

Evil Sonic bites Jack's leg during the fight.

Heather, Darth Sheba, and Telulu: _**For there's no one as burly and brawny**_

Evil Sonic lifts the bench, where the girls are.

Evil Sonic: _**As you see I've got biceps to spare**_

Yoru: _**Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny**_

Evil Sonic drops the bench on Yoru, which the girls are safe. **(A/N) I want Heather hurt!)**

Evil Sonic: _**That's right! And every last inch on me is covered with hair**_

Everyone: _**No one hits like Evil Sonic, matches wits like Eric**_

Yoru: _**In a spitting match, nobody spits like Evil Sonic**_

Evil Sonic: _**I'm especially good at expectorating**_

Evil Sonic spits a huge spit wad and Terrance, Hannibal, and Wuya got out the boards with the number ten.

Terrance, Hannibal, and Wuya: _**Ten points for Evil Sonic**_

The spit went into the spittoon, which falls and gets struck on the head of Yoru.

Evil Sonic:_** When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs**_

_**Every morning to help me get large**_

_**And now that I've grown**_ _**I eat five dozen eggs**_

_**So I'm roughly the size of a barge**_

After Evil Sonic juggles the eggs and swallows in, Yoru did the same, but the eggs landed on his face.

Everyone: _**No one shoots like Evil Sonic, makes those beauts like Evil Sonic**_

Evil Sonic used his gun and shoots at the beer barrel, three times.

Yoru: _**Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Evil Sonic**_

Evil Sonic: _**I use antlers in all of my decorating**_

Evil Sonic shows the wall full of decorations.

Everyone: _**My, what a guy! Evil Sonic!!**_

Terrance, Hannibal, and Wuya picks up the chair, where Evil Sonic sat. Yoru tried to get out of the way, but the chair landed him, flat. Everyone cheered, until Bonkers barged in.

"Help, someone help us!" Bonkers shouted.

"Bonkers?" Dark Oak asked.

"Please, please, we need your help!" Bonkers is scared. "He's got her; he's got her locked in the dungeon!"

"Who?" Terrance asked.

"Erin! We must go, not a minute to lose!" said Bonkers.

"Whoa, slow down. Who's got Erin locked in the dungeon?" Evil Sonic asked.

"A ghost fox boy, a horrible monstrous ghost fox boy!" Bonkers answered. A moment of silence, until the people laughed, while Bonkers looked humiliated.

"Is it a big ghost?" Ikuto asked.

"Huge," Bonkers answered.

"With a long, ugly snout?" Wuya asked.

"Hideously ugly," Bonkers answered.

"And sharp cruel fangs?" Leroy asked.

"Yes, yes. Will you help us?" Bonkers asked.

"All right, Ratchet. We'll help you out," said Evil Sonic.

"You will? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Bonkers smiled, but he was thrown out by Wuya and Ikuto.

"Crazy old Bonkers!" Terrance laughed.

"He's always good for a laugh," said Ikuto.

"Crazy old Bonkers, hmm?" Evil Sonic began to think, "Crazy old Bonkers…" he turned to face Yoru, who is still under the chair.

_**Yoru, I'm afraid I've been thinking**_

Yoru: _**A dangerous pastime…**_

Evil Sonic: _**I know**_

Evil Sonic picked up Yoru

Evil Sonic: _**But**_ _**that wacky old coot is Erin's father**_

_**And his sanity's only so-so**_

_**Now the wheels in my head have been turning**_

_**Since I looked at that loony lombax**_

_**See I promised myself I'd be married to Erin**_

_**And right now I'm involving a plan**_

Evuk threw Yoru and he landed on the floor.

"If I…"Evil Sonic whispered.

"Yeah?" Yoru asked.

"Then we…" Evil Sonic whispered.

"No, would she?" Yoru asked.

"Guess," said Evil Sonic.

"Now, I get it," said Yoru.

"Let's go!" said both of them.

Evil Sonic and Yoru: _**No one plot like Evil Sonic**_

Evil Sonic:_** Takes cheap shots like Evil Sonic**_

Yoru: _**Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Evil Sonic**_

All: _**So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating**_

_**My, what a guy, Evil Sonic!**_

Outside, Bonkers was the only one, where no one is outside.

"Will no on help us?" Bonkers asked.

Back in the castle, Erin kept crying while her guardians are asleep, until she and her guardians heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Erin asked.

"Lita and Knuckles," Lita said, from outside. Erin opened the door and Lita, Knuckles, Hazuki, and her fairy Rere came in.

"We thought you might like a spot of tea," said Lita.

"But you…" Erin stepped back, until she bumped into a goth girl with blue and black hair, and wears a black collor, a black shirt with green sleeves, a black skirt with dark grey leggings, and black boots, she's Gwen.

"Whoa, careful," said Gwen.

"This is impossible," Erin sat on the bed.

"I know it is, but here we are," said Gwen.

"Told you she was pretty, mama," said Hazuki.

"All right, Hazuki," Lita poured the tea and gave the cups to Hazuki and Rere. Hazuki gave it to Erin, "Thank you."

Rere gave the teas to Chika, Kyoko, and Amai. "Arigato!"

"Rere!" Rere smiled.

"You know, that was very brave thing, you did," said Knuckles.

"We all think so," said Gwen.

"But I've lost my daddy, my dreams, everything," Erin is upset of what happen as Chika, Kyoko, and Amai looked down.

"Cheer up, Erin; it'll turn out all right in the end, you'll see," said Lita, "Oops, listen to me! Jabbering on, when there's supper to get on the table. Come on, Hazuki, Rere," said Lita, as she and Knuckles left.

"Bye!" Hazuki said, as she and Rere left and closed the door.

"Well now, what should we dress you in for dinner?" Gwen asked, "Oh, let's see what I got in the dresser," she ran to the dresser, until she found a pink dress, "Ah, here we are, you look great in this one!"

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner," said Erin.

"But you must!" said Gwen, Rocko came in and clearing his throat, "Dinner is served."

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Tails is pacing around, impatiently, while Hubie, Lita, and Knuckles watched.

"What's taking her so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!" Tails snapped.

"Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day," said Lita.

"Master, have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one who can break the spell?" Hubie asked.

"Of course I have!" Erin yelled, "I'm not a fool!"

"Good, so you fall in love with her and she falls in love with you and POOF! The spell is broken. We'll be human and have powers again by midnight," said Hubie.

"Oh, it's not that easy, Hubie, these things take time," said Knuckles.

"But the rose has already begun to wilt," said Hubie.

"It's no use she's so beautiful and I'm…well, look at me!" Tails snapped. Hubie, Lita, and Knuckles looked at each other, until Lita said, "You must help her to see past all that."

"I don't know how," Tails turned away.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentlemen," Lita ordered, as Tails did.

"Ah, yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come show me the smile," said Hubie. Tails smiled, but showed them his sharp teeth.

"But don't frightened the poor girl," said Knuckles.

"Impress her, with your rapier wit," said Hubie.

"But be gentle," said Lita.

"Show her with complements,"

"But be sincere,"

"And above all," Hubie, Lita, and Knuckles both said, "You must control your temper!" The door opened, as Hubie gasped, "Here she is." Tails stared at the door, knowing that it's Erin, but it was Rocko.

"Good evening," said Rocko. Tails glared at him, "Well, where is she?"

"Who? Oh, the girl. Yes, the, ah girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of…ah, circumstances being what they are, oh dear," Rocko saw Tails glaring at him, "She's not coming."

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Tails ran in fast speed, as Hubie, Rocko, Lita, and Knuckles followed him.

"Your grace, your eminence!" said Rocko, while Tails jumped over the stairs, "Let's not be hasty!!"

Tails stopped in front of the door, where Erin is in, and pounded on the door three times, "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" Erin yelled from inside.

"You come out or I'll…I'll break down the door!" Tails yelled.

"Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections," said Hubie.

"Please, attempt to be a gentleman," said Rocko.

"But she is being so difficult!" Tails glared at the door.

"Gently, gently," said Lita.

"Will you and your guardians come down to dinner?" Knuckles asked, calmly.

"No!" Erin answered. Erin pointed at the door, facing his servants.

"Ah, ah, suave, genteel," said Rocko.

"It would give me great pleasure, if you would join me to dinner," Tails's fur is literally on the edge, as he clanged his fist.

"We say please," said Rocko.

"Please," Tails said.

"No thank you!" said Erin, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai.

You can't stay here forever!" Tails yelled.

"Yes, I can!" said Erin.

"Just watch us!" Amai called.

"Fine, then go ahead and _**STARVE!!**_" Tails really had enough, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" Tails ran to his room and slammed the door, causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Hubie.

"Well, that didn't go very well at all, did it," said Lita.

"Hubie, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is a slightest change," Rocko ordered.

"Yes sir!" Hubie saluted.

"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up," said Rocko, as he, Lita, and Knuckles left. Tails enters his room, throwing things out of his way, "I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a…what does she want me to do, beg?" Tails picks up the magic dream spinner, "Show me the girl," The dream spinner shines, then it glows green, revealing Erin, Chika, Kyoko, Amai and Gwen.

"Look, the master's really not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a second chance?" Gwen asked.

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't have anything to do with him!" Erin is still mad at him for what he's done.

"And Erin-chan will never will." Amai. Tails pulled down the Dream Spinner, "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything…but a monster," Tails looked away and placed the Dream Spinner on the table, as the rose lost one petal. Tails had his hand on his face, upset, "It's hopeless."


	6. Chapter 6: Be Our Guest

**Chapter 6**

**Be Our Guest**

During a quiet night, in the castle, Erin opened the door and poked her head with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai to see if anyone's there, but there's no one. Since no one's in the hallway, she and her guardians went out of her room and began walking past the curtain, where there are two penguins behind the curtain.

"Oh no," Marina giggled.

"Oh yes," Hubie is flirting with his girl.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, yes, yes," Hubie chased Marina out of the curtain. "You've made the me burnt before by accident," said Marina. Hubie grabbed her and began to hug her, "Don't worry, I won't do it this time." The penguins couple giggled, until Hubie looked up and saw Erin. He accidently drops Marina.

"Oh no, she has emerged!" said Hubie.

Menwhile, in the kitchen, Lita is about to put the little witchling in their beds, "Come on, Hazuki. Into bed with Rere and the others."

Hazuki yawned, "But I'm not sleepy."

"Yes, you are," said Knuckles.

"No, I'm…not," Hazuki went to sleep.

"I work and I slave all day long, and for what?" groaned Head Chef, "A culinary masterpiece has gone to waste!"

"Oh, stop your grousing, it's been a long night for all of us," said Lita.

Rocko is wiping his hands on the napkin, "Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn," Rocko threw the napkin in the cupboard, "After all, that master did say 'please.'"

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the…" Lita said, while Erin and her guardians entered the kitchen. Rocko interrupted, "Splendid to see you out and about, young lady. I'm Rocko. I'm the head household." Rocko was about to shake Erin's hand, but Hubie pushed him, shaking her hand.

"This is Hubie," Rocko rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, little lady," Hubie said, while he kiss her hand. Rocko pushed him aside, "Is there anything that we can to make your stay more comfortable?" Rocko asked, until Hubie pushed him aside.

"I am a little hungry," Erin answered.

"So are we." Kyoko said.

"You are?" Lita faced everyone else, "Here that? She's hungry! Start the fire," Head Chef turned on the stove, "Break out the sliver, wait for China."

"Remember what the master said," Rocko whispered.

"Well, too bad, I'm not letting this poor girl to go hungry," said Lita.

"Okay, fine! Glass of water, crust of bread, and then…" said Rocko.

"Rocko, I am surprised at you, she's not a prisoner, and she's out guest," Hubie said, "We must make her feel welcome here," Hubie led Erin, "Right this way, Erin."

"Well, keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it'll be our necks" Rocko warned.

"Yeah, yeah, but what is dinner without a little music?" Hubie asked, as the door hit Rocko, sending him flying, "Music?!" Rocko landed on a bowl of cream. In the dining room, Hubie came into the table, while Erin and her guardians watches.

"Good evening, Miss Dennis. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight," Hubie said, as Danny tossed the top hat and Tucker tossed him a stick, "And now, we invite you to relax, let us put up a chair," Timmy and Jimmy sat Erin on the chair as her guardians sat on the table in front of her, "As the dining room proudly presents…your dinner," Hubie showed her the servants, who got out the dinner stuff and began to sing, while Erin and her guardians watches.

_**Be…Our…Guest, be our guest**_

_**Put our service to the test**_

_**Tie your napkin around your neck, miss**_

_**And we provide the rest**_

Danny has wrapped a napkin around Erin's neck, but she took it off and placed it on her legs. Danny's hands put on his waist.

_**Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres**_

_**Why we only live to serve**_

_**Try the grey stuff, it's delicious**_

Erin dipped her finder on the grey stuff and tasted it so did Chika, Kyoko, and Amai.

_**Don't believe me? Ask the dishes**_

_**They can sing, they can dance**_

_**After all, miss, this is France**_

_**And the dinner is never second best**_

Hubie handed her the menu

_**Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll**_

_**Be our guest, yes our guest, be our guest**_

Other people got out the servings and Erin and her guardians tried them.

_**Beef ragout, cheese soufflé**_

_**Pie and pudding en flambé**_

Rocko poked his head out of the pie, but Hubie set it on fire, which made Rocko toasted and fainted.

_**We'll prepare and serve with flair**_

_**A culinary cabaret**_

_**You're alone and you're scared**_

_**But the banquet's all prepared**_

_**No one's gloomy or complaining**_

_**While the people's entertaining**_

_**We tell jokes, I do tricks**_

_**With my fellow fire sticks**_

Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Kaiki, and Yaya: _**And it's all in perfect taste**_

_**That you can bet!!**_

Hubie: _**Come on and lift your glass**_

_**You've won your only past**_

_**To be our guest**_

_**If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest**_

All: _**Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**_

Rocko wiped the pie off, until he panicked and told everyone to stop, before they're busted. Rocko dragged Amu into the spotlight, until Rocko looked nervously, while Amu ran off.

Hubie: _**Life is so unnerving**_

_**For a servant who's not serving**_

Rocko, smiled nervously and tried to walk away, but Hubie held him.

_**He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**_

_**Ah, those good old days where we are useful**_

Rocko noticed that it was snowing from the inside and looked up to see that it was Kesiki and Dachi shaking the salt.

_**Suddenly those good old days are gone**_

_**Ten years stuff were rusty**_

_**Needing so much more than dusting**_

_**Needing exercise a chance to prove our skill**_

Hubie let's go of Rocko by accident, until Rocko got his head stuck to the gelatin.

_**Most days we just lay around the castle**_

_**Flabby, fat and lazy**_

_**You walked in and upsy-daisy**_

Hubie jumped on the spoon, causing Rocko to get out of the gelatin, sending him flying, again.

Lita and Knuckles: _**It's a guest, it's a guest**_

_**Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed**_

_**Wine's been poured and thank the Lord**_

_**I've had the napkins freshly pressed**_

_**With dessert, she'll want tea**_

_**And Erin, that's fine with me**_

_**While Kairi and Rima does the cups' soft –shoeing**_

_**My tea will be bubbling, it'll be brewing**_

_**It'll get warm, piping hot**_

Lita saw a spot on the teapot

_**Heaven's sake, is that a spot?**_

_**Clean it up, we want the company impressed**_

Musashi and Kusu Kusu cleaned up the spot and placed it on the cart. Lita and Knuckles pushed the cart to the dining room.

_**We've got a lot to do**_

Lita and Knuckles stopped in front of Erin.

_**Is it one lump or two?**_

_**For you our guest**_

All: _**She's our guest**_

Lita and Knuckles: _**She's our guest**_

All: _**She's out guest**_

_**Be our guest, be our guest**_

_**Our command is your request**_

_**Its ten years since we had anybody here**_

_**And we're obsessed!**_

_**With your meal, with your ease**_

_**Yes indeed, we aim to please**_

_**While the candlights's still glowing**_

_**Let us help you, we'll keep going…**_

Hubie and everyone: _**Course by course**_

_**One by one**_

_**Till you shout, "Enough I'm done!"**_

Erin, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai gasped in excitement, when she saw a chandelier lifted down from the ceiling to five feet from the table.

_**Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest**_

_**Tonight you'll prop your feet up**_

_**But for let's eat up**_

Rocko is still worried, but he changed his mind and star dancing.

_**Be our guest, be our guest**_

_**Be our guest; please be…our…guest!!**_

Rocko is still dancing, until Hubie pushed him out of the way for a finishing pose in front of Erin. The song ended, as the servants took a bow, while Erin and her guardians applauded.

"Bravo! That was wondeful," said Erin.

"Thank you, thank you, Erin. Yes, good show, wasn't in everyone?" Rocko yawn, as he looked at his watch, "Oh look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed."

"Rocko, I couldn't possibly go to bed, right now," said Erin, "It's my first time in the enchanted castle."

"Enchanted," Rocko chuckled, "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Rocko glared at Hubie, angrily, "It was you, wasn't it!" Rocko and Hubie began to fight.

"I figured it out for myself," Erin corrected, as Rocko and Hubie stopped fighting, "I like to look around, that is if it's alright."

"Oh, would you like a tour?" Hubie asked.

"Wait a minute, Hubie. I'm not sure if it's a good idea," Rocko whispered to Hubie, "We can't let her go wondering around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps, you can tell me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle," said Erin.

Well, I still know, since I lost my memory…actually, yes I do," said Rocko.


	7. Chapter 7: West Wing

**Chapter 7**

**West Wing**

In the hallway, Erin, Chika, Kyoko, Amai (floating), Hubie, Rocko, and Tramp walked around, while she kept looking around, while Rocko kept yapping about the castle. They've gone pass to the hall of armor, until Erin was nowhere in sight. "And here…" Rocko explained, "Uh, Miss Dennis?" Meanwhile, Erin and her guardians stopped and stared at the stairs that she never been before; she was about to go up, until Hubie and Rocko blocked her, smiling nervously.

"What's up there?" Erin asked.

"Well, that…oh, nothing," Rocko answered, "Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull and very boring." Hubie nodded in agreement.

"Ah ha, so that's the West Wing," said Erin, smiling.

"Nice going, Rocko!" Hubie glared at Rocko.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there," Erin is getting curious.

"Uh, hiding? The master's not hiding anything," said Hubie. Erin passed them, walking upstairs, "Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Rocko and Hubie dashed in front of here, "Perhaps Erin, would you like to see something else," said Rocko, "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…" Erin kept walking pass them, "Maybe later." Rocko and Hubie dashed in front of her, again.

"Uh, the gardens or the library perhaps?" Hubie asked.

"You have a library?" Erin is amazed.

"Oh yes, indeed!" said Rocko.

"With books!" said Hubie, while Erin walked downstairs with them, "Gads of books!" said Rocko.

"Mountains of books!"

"Forest of books!"

"Cascade…"

"…of books!"

"Swaps of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by author who ever set pen to paper…" Rocko and Hubie kept marching off, as Tramp followed them. But Erin and her guardians didn't follow them and decided to see what Tails's hiding.

Her excitement begins to dwindle, though, when she enters the hallway leading to Tails's room. As she walks down the hall, she stops to look in the mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look while Kyoko hold Chika who hold her hand. Erin walks very slowly, as she reaches to the end of the hall and finds a closed door, with gargoyle handles. She takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door. Erin is truly shocked that everything in his room is totally wrecked and destroyed.

Erin went inside and wanders around, looking, until she knocks over the table, but she caught it. Erin saw his bed, totally destroyed, until she turns her head and stared at the shredded picture on the wall so did the guardians. She raised her eyebrow and lifts the shreds up to the picture. 'He looks familiar,' Erin thought, until she quickly turned her head and looked at the enchanted rose in the glass. She walks toward the table, as her eyes transfixed.

"It's so pretty." Kyoko said, with gleam in her eyes.

Erin moves the bell glass, leaving the rose unprotected. Erin and Kyoko was about to touch it, until a shadow falls over her. She gasps, when she saw Tails!

Tails has been to the balcony and sees her; he jumped back into the room the slams the jar back on the rose. Tails turns his attention to Erin, glaring at her.

"Why did you come here?" Tails growled.

Erin backed away, scared, "I'm sorry."

"I warned you never to come here!" Tails blocked her.

"I didn't mean any harm," said Erin.

"_**DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD'VE DONE?!"**_ Tails trashed the furniture, which made Erin backed away and her charas go behind her head, scared, "Please…stop."

"Get out!" Tails shouted, as he kept wrecking more furniture, while Erin ran out of his room, _**"GET OUT!!"**_ Erin flees out of his room with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai and decided to leave the castle, never to return again. Back in his room, Tails calmed down; until he realized that he scared her. Tails placed his hand on his face, looking sad. Erin ran downstairs, wrapping a cape around her, as she passed Hubie and Rocko.

"Erin, where are you going?" Hubie asked.

"Promise or no promise. Me and my charas can't stay here another minute!" Erin opened the door.

"Oh no, wait, please wait," Rocko begged, but it was too late. Erin left, as Hubie and Rocko were sad that their hope is lost. Outside, during the blizzard, Erin rode Rider to get away for the castle with her charas in her cape. She begins to ride through the forest, but Rider stops. Erin gasps, when she saw hyenas, growling at her, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Rider. Tider began to run, with Erin on his back and Chika, Kyoko, and Amai in her cape, but the hyenas began to chase them.

One hyena ran beside Rider and was about to bite the horse, but misses. Erin made Rider runs side to side, making one hyena smashed into the tree. She looked back to see if she and Rider lost them, but the monsters ran close to them. Rider runs into the frozen pond, but the ice collapse. Rider began to swim out of the frozen water the best he can. Some of the hyenas came close to them, but some swam and didn't make it. Rider made it out of the water and about to run to a clearing path, but the hyenas surrounded them and Rider buck off Erin, causing his reins to get caught in the branch.

Rider kicked on Banzai, until on Shenzi got on Rider, about to bite him, but Erin hit Shenzi with the stick. The hyenas surrounded her, Chika, Kyoko, Amai and Rider, as one hyena bit Erin's leg, but missed. Another hyena bit the stick; Erin's holding and breaks it. She gasped as another hyena grabbed her cape, dragging her to the ground. Chika, Kyoko, and Amai gasp and tried to help Erin put a pwa pinned them down. Erin screamed, as another hyena is about to jump on to of her, but it was grabbed by Tails. Tails held the hyena, tightly and let out a ghostly wail at the hyena and threw it in mid-air.

Tails came close to Erin, as the hyenas glared at Tails. Tails and the hyenas began to lunge at each other, as Tails punched one hyena, while the hyena dug its teeth on Tails's shoulder. Tails screamed in pain, but kept his focus to protect Erin. Erin is scared as her charas went insde her cape, while a hyena bit Tails, but he threw it off on the snow. Tails kept fighting them, until he punched one hyena and it smashed into the tree, dead. The only hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed scream and ran away in fear.

Tails turned around, when Erin saw a huge wound on his arm. Tails looked at her despairingly, and collapsed onto the snow. Erin was about to get on Rider, but her conscience took over, as she saw Tails, looking sadly at her, with tears in his eyes. Erin came toward Tails and wrapped her cloak around him and led Rider back to the castle, with Tails on him.

Inside of the castle, Lita poured hot water on the bowl, when Erin soaks a rag as she tried to clean the wound on Tails's arm, who is licking it.

"Here now, don't do that!" said Erin, but Tails growled at her, while Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Rocko, Tramp, Lita, Knuckles, Hazuki, Rere, Hubie and Marina stepped back. Erin tried to place the wet rag on his arm, "Just…hold still!" She touches the rag to the wound and Tails screams in pain. The others took cover because of that.

"_**THAT HURTS!!" **_Tails yelled.

Erin had enough, "If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt so much!"

"Well, if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happen!" said Tails.

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

"Well, you shouldn't been to the West Wing!"

"Well, you should learn to control you temper!" Tails was shocked and about to say something, but he felt defeat, while the others came out knew the whole thing.

"Now hold still; this may sting a little," Erin placed the rag on the wound, while Tails cringes in pain.

"By the way, thank you, for saving my life," Erin said, tenderly.

Tails opened his eyes, looking surprised, "You're welcome," he said tenderly, while the others walked calmly and Chika, Kyoko, and Amai smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: Something There

**Chapter 8**

**Something There**

Back in a quiet village, where everyone's asleep, Evil Sonic and Yoru are still at the tavern, but they're with a man, sitting across of them, "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while," said Wiseman, Evil Sonic tossed him a bag full of money, "Okay, I'm listening."

"It's like this," Evil Sonic explained, "I've got my heart set on marrying Erin, but she needs a little persuasion."

"Yeah, turned him down flat," Yoru chuckled, until Evil Sonic elbowed Yoru, causing the cup stuck to his mouth.

"Everyone knows her father is a lunatics. He was in here tonight, raving about a ghost fox in the castle," Evil Sonic explained.

"Bonkers are harmless," said Wiseman. Evil Sonic pounded on the table, "The point is, Erin would do anything to keep him for being locked up."

"Yeah, even marry him," Yoru said. Evil Sonic gave Yoru a death glare, while he covered himself with the cup.

"So, you want me to throw her father into the asylum, until she agrees to marry you?" Wiseman asked, while Evil Sonic nodded, smirking evilly, "Oh, that is despicable," Wiseman chuckled evilly, "I love it!"

Meanwhile, at the cottage, Bonkers is packing a few things they need. "Well if no one will help me, then I'll do it alone! Erin's my baby and I'll find our way to get her out of there!" Bonkers left the house and began to walk back into the woods but he had no idea a little shugo chara followed him. She has long black hair in a pony on the side, brown eyes, and wears a grey butterfly hair clip, a brown headband, a grey short sleeve shirt with a violet blue musical note, violet blue bracelets, a black belt with a grey buckle, violet blue bell-bottoms, and brown shoes, but lucky for him, the carriage stopped in front of the house, where Evil Sonic, Yoru, and Wiseman are. Evil Sonic entered the house, with Yoru behind him, "Erin, Charas, Bonkers?"

"Oh well, I guess it's not going to work after all," Yoru was about to leave, but Evil Sonic grabbed him by the tail, walking outside, "They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them! Yoru," Evil Sonic drops the cat chara into a pile of snow, "Don't move from that spot until Erin, her charas, and her father come home!"

"But…but I…" it was too late, Evil Sonic and Wiseman left, leaving Yoru outside, "Aw nuts!" Yoru pounded on the cartwheel, until more snow piled on him. Back at the castle, on a beautiful day, Tails, Hubie, and Rocko watched Erin, walking around in the snow with Rider, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai. Rider nudged her from behind. Erin smiled and hugged him, until Tramp ran passed her and went into a pile of snow. Tramp came out of the snow and jumped into Erin's arms, as she hugged it, smiling.

Tails watched her, while he placed his hand on bandaged on his arm, smiling, "I've never felt this way about anyone," Tails smiled, "I want to do something for her…but what?"

"Well, there's usual things…flowers, chocolates, promises you don't attend to keep," Rocko explained.

"No way, Rocko. It has to be something very special, something that sparks her interest…I've got it!" said Hubie. Inside of the castle, Tails led Erin, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai to a set of doors, with no one with them.

"Erin, there's something I want to show you," Tails opened the door, but closes quickly, "But first, you have to close you eyes." Erin looked at him questioningly. "It's a surprise," said Tails. Erin closed her eyes, while Tails waved his hand in front of her face, making sure her eyes are really closed. Tails quickly opens the door and leads her in.

"Can I open them?" Erin asked.

"No, not yet," Tails said, "Wait here," Tails began to open the curtains, while Erin stood there, with her eyes still closed.

"Now, can I open them?" Erin asked.

"Alright, now," Tails smiled. Erin opened her eyes and gasps of what she's seeing. A gigantic library filled with books.

"I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!" Erin said in excitement.

"Wow!" Chika, Kyoko, and Amai gasp.

"You…you like it?" asked Tails, as he walked next to Erin.

"It's wonderful!" Erin happily answered.

"Then, it's yours," said Tails.

"Oh, thank you very much," said Erin. Meanwhile, Rocko, Hubie, Lita, Knuckles, Marina, Hazuki, and Rere watched, but the witchling and fairy can't see.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Lita asked.

"Ha ha! I knew it would work!" said Hubie.

"What, what works?" Hazuki asked.

"This is very encouraging," Rocko smiled.

"Isn't this exciting?" Marina asked.

"Me and Rere didn't see anything," said Hazuki.

"Come along, kids. There are chores to be done in the kitchen," said Lita, as she walked with the others down the hallway.

"But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on, mama," said Hazuki. In the dining room, Tails and Erin are at the table, having breakfast. Erin begins to eat, until she gasped and saw Tails, gobbling up his food with no table manners. Lita, Knuckles, Hazuki, and Rere looked back, while Erin looked away, while Tails wiped his face off with his sleeve. Hazuki gave him the spoon and he took it. Erin watched, as Tails is having a hard time. Hazuki snickered, but Lita, Knuckles, and Rere glared at her, causing him to stop. Erin put down the spoon and lifts her bowl as if in a toast. Tails smiled and did the same. They toasted and began to sip their breakfast out of their bowls.

Outside, Erin and Tails are going to feed the birds, while she placed a few birdseed on Tails's hands. She smiled, as Tails was about to feed the birds, while she sang in her mind.

Erin: _**There's something sweet**_

_**And almost kind**_

_**But he was mean**_

_**And he was coarse and unrefined**_

_**But now he's dear**_

_**And so unsure**_

_**I wonder why I didn't see it there before**_

After Tails was having a hard time, until Erin takes a handful and spreads it out, creating a trail. The bird began to eat the food, until it came on Tails's hand, eating. Tails is thrilled while his mind began to sing.

Tails: _**She glanced this way**_

_**I thought I saw**_

_**And when we touched**_

_**She didn't shudder at my paw**_

Tails turned away, trying not to look at her.

_**No I can't be**_

_**I'll just ignore**_

_**But then she's never looked at me that way before**_

Erin went behind the tree, while putting her hood down, smiling.

Erin: _**New and a bit alarming**_

_**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**_

_**True, that he's no Prince Charming**_

Erin looked at Tails, smiling, as Tails was covered with birds.

_**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see**_

Tails smiled, until Erin threw a snowball on his face. Erin chuckled, as Tails smiled evilly, picking a big snowball. While Erin and Tails are having a snow fight, Rocko, Hubie, Marina, Knuckles, and Lita watched.

Hubie: _**Well who have thought?**_

Lita: _**Well bless my soul**_

Rocko: _**And who'd have known?**_

Hubie: _**And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?**_

Knuckles: _**It's so peculiar**_

All: _**We'll wait and see**_

_**A few days more**_

_**There maybe something that wasn't there before**_

Inside, Tails hung Erin's coat and sat next to Erin, who is reading the book in front of the roaring fire while Chika, Kyoko, and Amai sat on her head. The others watched them, still smiling.

Rocko: _**Well perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before**_

"What?" Hazuki asked.

Lita: _**There maybe something there that wasn't there before**_

"What's there, mommy?" Hazuki asked, but Lita hushed her and Rere, "I'll tell you, when you're older," Lita smiled at Hazuki and Rere.


	9. 9: Human and Powers Again!

**Chapter 9**

**Human and Powers Again!**

Later that day, everyone gathered around in the front hallway, while Rocko stood in front of them, holding a pointer, while Tramp stood next to him. Their planning to clean the castle to make it perfect for Tails and Erin.

"All right, then. Now you know why you're all here," said Rocko, "We have exactly twelve hours, thirty-six minutes and twenty seconds to create the most romantic atmosphere known to man or ghost," Rocko chuckled, "Or ghost." Everyone was staring at him, thinking that he's a moron.

Rocko sighed, "Right," Robin and Beastboy pushed the rolling table next to Rocko, with a rose, in the jar on top, "May I remind you?" said Rocko and began using the pointer, tapping the jar hard which will cause to break, while the servants gasped "If the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken!" Robin and Beastboy pushed the table away, quiciky.

"Now, you all know your assignments? Have of you to the East Wing, half of you to the West Wing, and the rest of you, come with me," said Rocko, but the people and animals walked off, followed by Tramp, and accidentally shoved Rocko to the front step, until Hubie, Marina, Lita, and Knuckles rushed to him.

"Lighten up, Rocko," said Hubie, as he help Rocko up.

"Yeah, let nature take its course," said Lita.

"Come on, it's obvious that there's a spark between them," Hubie added.

"Yes, I know, but I don't see any harm in fanning the flames a little," Rocko and the others walked to the side of the staircase, "Besides, they must fall in love by tonight if we ever expect to be human and have powers again."

"Ah, human again," Hubie sighed.

"And powers again," said Lita.

"Yes, think what that means," Hubie added.

Hubie: _**I'll be cooking again**_

_**Be good looking again**_

Hubie wrapped his arms around Marina and Lita.

_**With some beautiful girls on each arm**_

_**When I'm human again**_

_**Only human again**_

_**Poised and polish**_

_**And gleaming with charm**_

Hubie hugged Marina and nuzzled her cheek.

_**I'll be courting again**_

_**Chic and sporting again**_

Lita: _**Which should cause several husbands alarm**_

Knuckles: _**I'll hope down off the shelf **_

_**And tout de suite, be myself**_

Hubie, Lita, and Knuckles: _**We can't wait to be human again**_

In Erin's room Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Kuaki were cleaning, until they danced.

Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Kuaki: _**When we're human again**_

_**And have powers again**_

_**When we're useless and weaklings no more**_

_**When we're human again**_

_**And have powers again**_

Gwen sat on the dresser.

Gwen:_** Aw man, won't it all be so neat**_

_**I'll wear lipstick and rouge **_

_**And my powers will be huge**_

_**While easily fit through that door**_

_**I'll exude savoir faire**_

_**I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair**_

_**It's my perfect human again**_

Back at the stables.

Lita and Rocko: _**When we're human again**_

_**And have powers again**_

_**When the world once more starts making sense**_

Rocko walked inside, where Hubie is washing Rider.

Rocko: _**I'll unwind for a change**_

Hubie: _**Really? Thatwould be strange**_

Rocko was getting streamed.

Rocko: _**Can't help it if I'm t-t-tense?**_

Rocko calms down.

_**In a shack by the sea**_

_**I'll sit back sipping tea**_

_**Let my early retirement commence**_

Rocko threw a towel at Hubie, which made him angry, until he had a devilish idea.

_**Far from fools made of wax**_

_**I'll get down with brass tacks**_

Hubie used his scarf and whipped Rocko.

_**And RELAX!**_

Servants: _**I'm human again**_

Later, the servants are cleaning Tails's room, while Tramp passed all the rags.

_**So sweep and dust from the floor**_

_**Let's let some light in the room**_

_**I can feel, I can tell**_

_**Someone might break the spell**_

_**Any day now…**_

_**Shine up the brass on the door**_

Jake cleaned the brass door knob.

_**Alert the dust pail and broom**_

Darien swept the dust with a broom and a dust pail.

_**If it all goes as planned**_

_**Our time may be at hand**_

_**Any day now!**_

While DJ and Geoff rolled up the carpet, Marina, Zoey, and Renee came to the window.

Marina, Zoey, and Renee: _**Open the shutters and let in some air**_

The girls opened the curtains, while Lita told Cody and Trent where to put certain items.

Lita: _**Put these here and put those over there**_

Cody and Trent did, while Antione and Rotor swept some more dust towards the window.

Servants: _**Sweep up the years**_ _**of sadness and tears and throw them away**_

The dust fell out of the window and landed on Rocko, who has instructing Dash, Stitch, and Wormtail, holding snow shovels. Mean while all the servants are mopping and sweeping in the ballroom, still singing.

_**We'll be human again**_

_**And have powers again**_

_**When the girl finally sets us all free**_

_**Cheeks will bloom again**_

_**We're assuming again**_

_**We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre**_

Ed, Edd, and Eddy are shining the armor hallway and suits, while Tramp walked past them.

_**We'll be dancing again**_

_**Holidaying again**_

_**And we're praying it's A.S.A.P.**_

Tramp went over the chair and saw Luna and Artemius, until Tramp chased them all the way to the ballroom, leaving a trail of dirt.

_**When we cast off this pall**_

_**And we're stand straight an walk tall**_

The servants chase Tramp, Luna, and Atremius out of the ballroom.

_**And we're finally be human again**_

Back at the library, Erin, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Tails sat at the table, as she read _Romeo & Juliet_, while Tails watched her, smiling and his eyes half closed and her guardians are on her head.

"For never was there a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo," Erin finished and closed the book. Tails let out a sigh, until he sat up, "Could you read it again?"

"Here, you can read it," Erin handed the book to Tails, but he was nervous.

"Okay…" Tails opened the book and looked at the writing. Tails sighed sadly, "I can't."

"You mean you never learned?" Erin asked.

"Well, I did, but just a little. It's been so long," said Tails.

"Well, I'll help you with that," said Erin, while she turned the pages to the beginning, "Let's start here."

"Okay," Tails smiled, "Twoe?"

"Two," Erin corrected.

"Two, I knew that," Tails began to read carefully. Outside, the servants cleaned everything, including the windows.

_**We'll be dancing again**_

_**We'll be twirling again**_

_**We'll be whirling around with such ease**_

In the garden, Rocko acted as a traffic signal, until Serena ran over Rocko by a wheelbarrow, by accident.

_**When we're human again **_

_**And have powers again**_

_**We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes**_

Timmy planted more plants, while Cosmo and Wanda trimmed bush plants, making animals.

_**We'll be floating again**_

_**We'll be gliding again**_

_**Stepping, striding**_

_**As fine as you please**_

After the yard work was finished, Rocko put a sign that says, 'don't step on grass,' while Hubie turned the water valve, making the fountain turned on.

_**Like an angel always does**_

Knuckles turned the valve, as well.

_**I'll be older and wise**_

All of the servants, including Gwen, stood in front of the fountain, singing the last song.

_**On that glories day **_

_**We'll shout hip-hip hooray**_

_**And we're all human…**_

Gwen popped out of the seventh story window and stood in the balcony.

Gwen: _**AGAIN!**_

She jumped and fell toward the fountain. The servants looked up and ran out of her way, but Hubie and Rocko bumped into each other. Gwen made a big splash, causing all the servants to get wet.


	10. 10: Beauty and the 2Tailed Fox

**Chapter 10**

**Beauty and the 2Tailed Fox**

In Tails's bathroom, Double D and Eddy kept scrubbing Tails, while he's in the tub, getting washed up for the big night for Erin, while Hubie is there with Tails, "Tonight is the night!" Double D dumped a bucket full of water on Tails.

"I'm not sure I can do this," said Tails.

"You don't have time to be timid," said Hubie, "You must be bold, daring."

"Bold, daring," Tails shakes the water off, like an animal, trying to get himself dry.

"There will be music," Hubie explained, "Romantic candle lights, provided myself," Eddy began to dry Tails with a towel, "And when the moment is right, you confess your love."

"Yes, I can…I…no, I can't," Tails looks down, sadly.

"You care for the girl, don't you?" Hubie asked, as he walked next to Tails.

"More than anything," Tails replied, while Double D kept trimming Tails's hair.

"Well, then you must tell her," said Hubie.

"All done," said Edd.

"Voila, you look so…so…" said Hubie.

"Stupid?" Tails asked, as he stared at his refection, with pigtails and bows.

"Umm, that's not quite the word I was looking for," said Tails.

"Sockhead, that's not the way to cut it. Move aside," Eddy began to trim Tails's hair, until Rocko came in, clearing his throat, "You lady awaits."

We now see Erin, wearing a pink dress with no shoulder straps, pink gloves with bubbles on her hand and her hair is in a high ponytail by a bubble pony and with bangs on the left side. She also wears red lipstick to make her beautiful for tonight. Erin walked down the stairs and saw Tails, wearing a black tux, with a blue tie. Tails stood there, until he looked at Hubie, telling him to go on. Tails cleared his throat and walked down the stairs. Erin and Tails stared at each other and smiled. They both bowed and they're in arm in arm, began to walk downstairs, while Lita began to sing, with Knuckles, Hazuki, and Rere by her side.

Lita: _**Tale as old as time**_

_**True as it can be**_

_**Barely even friends**_

_**Then somebody bends unexpectedly**_

In the dining room, Erin and Tails ate dinner, and Tails is doing very well with his dinner.

_**Just a little change**_

Wormtail played the violin next to Erin. Erin smiled and beckoned Tails to dance with her.

_**Small to say the least**_

_**Both a little scared**_

_**Neither one prepared, **_

_**Beauty and the 2tailed Fox**_

At the ballroom, Tails gulped, as Erin placed his hand around her waist. Erin looked at him and Tails began to dance with her.

_**Ever just the same**_

_**Ever a surprise **_

Hubie, Marina, who cuddled against him, and Rocko watched, smiling. Chika, Kyoko, and Amai were watching this as Chika draw them in a colorful drawing, Kyoko was pretending to dance like them while Amai just smiled putting her hand pn her cheeck. _"Daichi-chan, I wish you were here with me."_

_**Ever as before**_

_**Ever just as sure**_

_**As the sun will rise**_

Erin is doing very well, with Erin's help and continued to dance with her.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Tune as old as song**_

_**Bitter sweet and strange**_

_**Finding you can change**_

_**Learning you were wrong**_

_**Certain as the sun**_

Tails and Erin continue dancing, until Erin laid her head on his shoulder, while Tails smiled.

_**Rising in the east**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

Hubie, Marina, and Rocko smiled at Tails and gave him thumbs-up. Chika, Kyoko, and Amai then hugged each other and bounced.

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the 2tailed Fox**_

Hubie dimmed down the lights in the ballroom.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and…the 2tailed Fox**_

Tails and Erin finished dancing and began to walk outside, after the tall doors opened. "Off to bed, you two," said Lita, "It's past your bedtime." Hazuki and Rere both yawned, as Lita kissed them, "Goodnight, you two." Hazuki puts Rere in her Inviso Orb and she walked out of the ballroom, but she looked back through the doors smiling.

Outside, Tails and Erin are at the balcony, under a starry night. They both sat down next to each other and they were quiet for a bit, until Tails broke the silence, "Erin," Tails held her hands with his "Are you happy here with me?"

"Yes," Erin answered, but she looked through the distance.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"If only I could se my daddy, just for a moment. I miss them so much," Erin answered, desperately. Tails looks disappointed for a moment, until he has an idea, "There is a way." Erin smiled and Tails led her someplace.

At the West Wing, Tails handed her the Dream Spinner, "This Dream Spinner will show you anything, anything you wish to see. Just push the buttons"

Erin held the Dream Spinner and pushes the buttons, "I like to see my father, please?" Erin turned away, while the Dream Spinner shines bright. Erin saw Bonkers, fallen in the woods. He both coughed and lost with him was the little shugo chara holding him. Erin was shocked, as Tails looks at her, concerned.

"Daddy... _Melody_…oh no, he's sick," said Erin, "He maybe dying and he's all alone with Melody." Tails turns and looks at the rose deep in thought, "Then…you must…you must go to them."

"What did you say?" Erin asked.

"I release you and your guardians, you're no longer my prisoner," Tails replied.

"You mean…I'm free even Chika, Kyoko, and Amai?" Erin asked in amazed.

"Yes," Tails answered.

"Oh, thank you," Erin looked at the Dream Spinner, "Hold on daddy, I'm on my way," Erin handed the Dream Spinner back to Tails, but he lets her keep it, "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me."

"Thank you for understanding how much they needs me," Erin smiled and began to leave, while Tails looks down in depression. Erin touched his cheek and rushed out, while Rocko watched her.

"Well, your highness," said Rocko, "I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you."

"I let her go," said Tails, as he looked down at the rose.

"Ah, yes…" Rocko realized what Tails said, "You what? How could you do that?"

"I had to." Tails answered.

"I know, but why?" Rocko asked.

"Because…I love her," Tails said.

"He did what?!" Hubie, Marina, Lita, Knuckles, Hazuki, still holding Rere in her Inviso Orb, asked, after Rocko told them.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true," said Rocko.

"She's going away?" Hazuki asked.

"Rere?" Rere asked.

"But he was so close," Hubie looked down.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love," said Knuckles.

"That's it, then. That should break the spell," Hubie grinned.

"Honey, that's not enough," said Marina, "She has to love him in return."

"Now, it's too late," said Rocko. Hazuki sneaked out quietly to do something important holding Rere in her pocket. Meanwhile, Tails watched Erin, riding on Rider and let's out a ghostly wail in sorrow and anger.

"Daddy, daddy?" Erin called out in the woods, until she gasped; she saw Bonkers, face down in the snow bank while Melody was huggin his head. Erin came to their house just in time to help Bonkers while Chika, Kyoko, and Amai helped Melody. As they went inside, Yoru was disguised as a snowman and shook out of the snow, "They're back," he ran off to tell Evil Sonic.


	11. Chap 11: Kill the Ghost Fox Boy

**Chapter 11**

**Kill the Ghost Fox Boy**

Bonkers opens his eyes, but his vision is a little blurry. Until the blur of his eyesight was gone, he sees Erin, "Erin…" Bonkers said, weakly.

"Its okay, daddy, I'm home," said Erin. Bonkers is now fully awake and he hugged her, "I thought I would never see you, again."

"I miss you, too," said Rika.

Melody woke up and saw Chika, Kyoko, and Amai. "Girls, I'm glad your back. I thought I would never see my sisters again."

"We miss you, Melody." Chika and Kyoko said as they and Amai hugged her.

"But, what about the ghost fox boy? How did you escape?" Bonkers asked.

"I didn't escape, daddy," Erin replied, "He let me go."

"That horrible fox ghost?!" Bonkers was shocked.

"He's different, daddy; he's changed," said Erin. Suddenly the sound was heard, as she turned around and saw the bag opened, revealing Hazuki holding Rere, who was dizzy. She looked up and exclaimed, "Hi!"

"Well, well, well, a stowaway," said Erin, while Hazuki walked over to the bed.

"Why, hello little girl and her fairy. I didn't I'd ever see you again," said Bonkers. Hazuki turned around and asked Erin, "Erin, why did you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Rere Rere." Rere asked too.

"Oh Hazuki, Rere, of course I do it's just…" Erin was interrupted by a knock on the door. Erin opens the door and sees Wiseman. Erin glared at him because for some reason, "Can I help you, Wiseman?" she snapped.

"I've come to collect your father," Wiseman answered.

"What?!" Erin was shocked.

"Don't worry, Miss Dennis. We'll take good care of him," Wiseman showed her the carriage that'll take her family to the asylum.

"My daddy's not crazy, you lying cloak ghost!" Erin yelled.

"He was raving like a lunatic!" said Yoru, with the crowd, "We all heard him, did we?" The crowd yelled in agreement that they had enough of Bonkers's craziness, while Evil Sonic watched, with an evil smirk on his face.

"No, I won't let you!" Erin came outside, while Bonkers, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai holding Melody want to know what's going on.

"Erin?" Bonkers asked. Yoru smirked, "Bonkers, tell us again, bobcat. Just how big was the fox ghost?" Bonkers struggled, "Well, he was… that is…enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet." Yoru and the crowd began to laugh.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that," said Yoru, while the crowd laughed. "Listen to me, it's true!" said Bonkers, but he were taken away by Collector and NegaDuck.

"Get them out of here!" Yoru ordered.

"Let go of me!" Bonkers shouted. Erin ran to Wiseman and grabbed his cloak, "No, you can't do this!" Wiseman didn't listen and blast her off which burnt her hand. Evil Sonic came behind Erin, "Poor Erin, it's a shame about your daddy."

"You know he's not crazy, Evil Sonic," Erin begged.

"You better answer or it my knuckle icecream sandwhich!" Amai sanpped, cracking her knuckles.

"Well, I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if…" said Evil Sonic.

"If what?" Erin asked.

"If you marry me!" Evil Sonic smirked.

"What?" Erin now knew that it was Evil Sonic's plan.

"One little word, Erin and that's all it takes," said Evil Sonic. Erin shoved his face away from her, "Never!"

"Then have it your way!" Evil Sonic walked away. "Erin?" Bonkers asked, while he is about to be thrown into the asylum.

"Erin-chan, the Dream Spinner." Chika and Kyoko yelled. Erin heard them and ran into her house.

"Let go of me! I need my baby!" Bonkers yelled. Erin came out of the house, holding the Dream Spinner, Tails let her keep, "My daddy is not crazy and I can prove it," that got Evil Sonic and the crowd's attention, while she said to the Dream Spinner and pushes the colorful buttons, "Show me Miles "Tails" Prower!" The Dream Spinner shines and she showed the crowd, who gasped as they saw Tails, still letting out his ghostly wail cry.

"Is he dangerous?" Emerald asked.

"No, he'd never hurt anyone," Erin answered, as she came to the crowd, while Evil Sonic stared at the Dream Spinner, knowing that she's in love with this…this monster.

"Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle…he's my friend," Erin smiled at Tails from the Dream Spinner. Evil Sonic turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulders, "If I didn't better, I'd think you have feelings for this monster." Erin had enough and slapped him across his face, "He's no monster, Evil Sonic, _you_are!"

"Yeah, you big meanie!" Kyoko yelled.

Amai blew raspberries while holding her eyesocket while Chika and Melody made faces.

That made Evil Sonic shocked, but he turned into anger and grabbed the Dream Spinner, "She's as crazy as the bobcat! The fox ghost will make off with your children," the people gasped, "He'll come after them in the night!"

"No!" Erin begged.

"He's lying!" Erin's Charas begged.

"We're not safe, until his head is mounted on my wall. I'd say we kill the fox ghost!" Evil Sonic shouted, as the crowd cheered in agreement.

Jedite: _**We're no safe until he's dead**_

Malachite: _**He'll come stalking us at night**_

Zoycite: _**Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite**_

Nephlite: _**He'll wreck havoc on the village if we let him wonder free**_

Evil Sonic grabbed the torch from Rubeus.

Evil Sonic: _**So it's time to take some action boys**_

_**It's time to follow me**_

He threw the torch to the stock of hay, which it began to burn.

_**Through the mist, through the woods**_

_**Through the darkness and the shadows**_

_**It's a nightmare but its one exciting ride**_

Evil Sonic began to act like the monster, chasing Yoru, who screamed.

_**Say a prayer, then we're there**_

_**At the drawbridge of a castle**_

_**And there's something truly terrible inside**_

Evil Sonic shows the Dream Spinner to Yoru, as he saw Tails in the Dream Spinner.

_**It's a fox ghost**_

_**He's got fangs, razor sharp ones**_

_**Massive paws**_

_**Killer claws for the feast**_

_**Here him roar, see him foam**_

_**But we're not coming home, till he's dead**_

"Good and dead!" Evil Sonic shouted, the crowd cheers "Kill the Ghost Fox Boy!" Erin grabbed his arm, "No, I won't let you do this!" Evil Sonic grabbed her wrist, "Then you're against us for slapping me! Bring the bobcat and the charas!" Bushroot and MegaVolt threw Bonkers in the basement while Wiseman uses his powers to throw Eirn's charas down in the basment.

"Get your hands off me!" yelled Bonkers.

"Let us go!" The charas yelled.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Evil Sonic threw Erin as well and closed the doors, locking it.

"Let us out!" Erin shouted. Outside, Evil Sonic yelled to the crowd, "We'll rid the village of this ghost fox boy! Who's with me?" The crowd cheered, saying that they're with him, while Hazuki and Rere watched the whole thing.

Crowd: _**Light your torch, out your horse**_

Evil Sonic: _**Screw your courage to the sticking place**_

Evil Sonic rode his horse, while the crowd followed him to the castle.

Crowd: _**We're counting on Evil Sonic to lead the way**_

_**Through the mist, through the wood**_

_**Where within a haunting castle**_

_**Something's lurking that you don't see everyday**_

_**It's a Ghost Fox Boy**_

_**One as tall as a mountain**_

_**We won't rest**_

_**Until he's good a deceased**_

_**Sally forth, tally ho**_

_**Grab your sword, grab your bow**_

_**Praise the Lord and here we go**_

"We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!" Evil Sonic shouted. Back at the basement, Erin used the staff to pry the window, but it was no use, "I have to warn Tails! This is all my fault! Guys, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," said Bonkers. Hazuki watched them through the window, looking sad. Without her witchling powers and her wandler, she can't do anything.

"Rere, what should I do, without my magic I can't help them?" Hazuki asked.

"Rere." Rere answered sadly.

Hazuki turned around, until she sees Bonkers's invention, with an axe at the end. At the woods, Evil Sonic and the crowd kept walking to the castle.

Crowd: _**We don't like, what we don't**_

_**Understand, it frankly scares us**_

_**And this monster is mysterious at least**_

They chopped down the tree, but the wood and the carried the log to the castle.

_**Bring your guns, bring your knives**_

_**Save your children and your wives**_

_**We'll save our village and our lives**_

_**We'll kill the Ghost Fox Boy**_

Back at the castle, Lita, Knuckles, Marina, Hubie, Tramp, and Rocko stood there, still upset. "I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up!" said Rocko.

"Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all!" said Hubie.

"Don't say that!" said Marina. Tramp began barking, as it looked through the window. It gave the other's attention.

"Could it be?" Hubie asked.

"Is it she?" Lita asked, as she and the others looked through the window, hoping that it's Erin, but its not.

"Oh no, invaders!" said Hubie.

"Intruders!" Rocko added.

"And that punk Anti-Toon is Evil Sonic!" said Knuckles.

"And they have the Dream Spinner!" Lita added. Rocko ordered Lita, "Warn the master! If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready. Who's with me?" The door slammed, causing Rocko to jump, knowing that the others left him behind. Outside, Evil Sonic ordered the crowd, "Take whatever booty you may find, but remember, the fox boy is mine!"

Inside, the servants came marching down to deal with the mob.

Servants: _**Hearts ablaze, banners high**_

_**We go marching into battle**_

_**Unafraid, although the danger just increased**_

Crowd: _**Raise the flag, sing a song**_

_**Here we come, we're fifty strong**_

_**And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong**_

_**Let's kill the Ghost Fox Boy!**_

Hubie and the rest saw the door, about to break open. Meanwhile at Tails's room, which is wrecked, again, Lita came into his room, briefing him, "Pardon me, master."

"Leave me in peace," Tails ordered, still sad.

"But sir, that castle is under attack!" said Lita. Outside, the crowd kept ramming the log to the door, chanting, "Kill the ghost fox boy! Kill the ghost fox boy!" Back inside, Hubie and the others tired to block the door, but it is being bashed by the villains.

"This isn't working!" said Hubie.

Marina growled, "Oh Hubie, we must do something. Without everyone's powers and strengths we can't fight them and force them to leave!"

"Wait…Marina you're a genius! I've got an idea," said Hubie. The bad guys kept bashing the door, still chanting, "Kill the ghost fox boy! Kill the ghost fox boy!" Back in Tails's room, Lita asked, "What shall we do, master?"

"It doesn't matter now, just let them come," Tails answered. Outside…"Kill the ghost fox boy! Kill the ghost fox boy!Kill the ghost fox boy!" Evil Sonic and the bad guys finally broke in.


	12. Chap 12: Servants vs Bad Guys

**Chapter 11**

**Servants vs Bad Guys**

After Evil Sonic and the bad guys broke into the door, the hallway is empty and nobody is around. They began to walk inside, but what they didn't know is that the servants are hiding in the darkness, waiting to strike. As the villains kept walking, Hubie popped out of the darkness, _**"NOW!!"**_ The servants came out of nowhere, attacking the villains. Eddy, in Yellow Knight form, is beating the crud out of Kevin, while Danny tackles Vlad. Pete was about to cast a spell on Mickey, but he squash Pete, flat. Timmy slammed the pot on Crocker's head and he and Jimmy used the spoons and hit the pot, causing Crocker to scream.

Meanwhile, Hazuki set up Bonkers's invention, ready to get his friends free and rescue Tails, "Yes!" Hazuki ran to the seat and Rere pulled the string, making the horn whistle.

"Here we go, Rere!" Hazuki shouted holding Rere, while he drove the inventions to the doors of the basement. Inside, Bonkers, Erin, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Melody looked from the window, "What in the world?" Bonkers saw what's going on, until his eyes widen as the invention came toward them.

"Erin, girls, look out!" Bonkers shouted, while he, the charas and Erin took cover. The axe from the invention broke the doors, but it fell through and explodes. Erin, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Melody, and Bonkers saw Hazuki, hanging on the spring with her glasses half way off and Rere on her head dizzy, "You have got to try this thing!"

Back at the castle, the battle goes on as Serena, Amy, Raye, and Mina threw tomatoes at Jedite. Jedite was about to attack them, but he saw Lita and Knuckles with the Ojamajos.

"Up here, yah Scurvy Scum! Now Ojamajos!" Lita ordered.

The Ojamajos and Lita poured hot tea on him making him yell. Knuckles came to him, using his kung-fu and punching skills on him. Jedite is beating up and screamed, as he ran away.

"That'll teach you to mess with us!" Knuckles yelled. Rubeus looked up and saw Gwen in a wrestling style fall about to fall on him. Gwen smashed him on the floor. Meanwhile, Evil Sonic kicked the door to see if Tails's in there, but he's not.

Gwen fought Cyrpine and Ptrol, until Tiny try to grab her but Trent hit him on the head with his guitar.

"Get him, girls," Gwen ordered, as Yumi, Sam, and Raven did some make-up on them. Until they're done, Tiny saw that he's dressed like a goth girl and ran off, screaming like a girl.

Meanwhile, Hubie is cornered, when Yoru held the torch about to burn the penguin alive. Rocko hopped on the top of the stairs, weaing Napoleon's hat and clothes; he saw Yoru, while Hubie panicked, thinking that it was the end. That's until Rocko yelled his yell, slid down on the banister and used the scissors. He jumped off and poked Yoru's butt with the scissors, until Yoru screamed.

Back at the woods, Erin, Hazuki, holding Rere, Bonkers, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Melody rode on Rider back at the castle. Meanwhile, Drake is pulling Marina's hand or trying to break them.

"Get your ugly hands off of my hands!" Marina roared, "Hubie, help!"

Hubie growled angrily, as he went behind Drake. He holds a trouch, took a deep breath and blew a powerful fire blast on Drake's rear. Drake screamed and ran off, letting go of Marina. Hubie caught her in his arms.

"My hero," Marina kissed him on his cheek. They smiled at each other.

Tramp was running away and being chased by Malachite, Nephlite, and Yoru. In the kitchen, Tramp is cornered, while Yoru, Nephlite, and Malachite came towards it.

"There's no place to run, rodent!" Yoru smirked. But he was wrong; Kusu Kusu, Rima, Musashi, and Kairi came out of nowhere, showing them his sharp talons. The bad guys turned around and saw Head Chef, wearing a cloak, laughing evilly, as fire blew out. Yoru, Nephlite, and Malachite screamed.

"I'm outta here! I'm going back to Ikuto!" said Yoru.

The bad guys ran out of the castle. The servants cheered for their victory, while Rocko and Hubie stood on the porch.

"And stay out!" Rocko yelled.

Hubie grabs Rocko and kisses him on both cheecks.

"Thank you, Rocko. Your a true pal." said Hubie.

"Whatever! Don't kiss me again!" said Rocko, disgust while slapping Hubie away.


	13. Chapter 13: Tails vs Evil Sonic

**Chapter 13**

**Tails vs Evil Sonic**

Evil Sonic opens the door to Tails's room, until he sees Tails, looking out the window, still sad. Evil Sonic raised his crossbow and takes him. Tails looks at Evil Sonic, with a sad look, but he's not doing anything, then Tails looks back down in sadness, again. Suddenly, Evil Sonic releases the arrow and it strikes Tails on his shoulder. Tails screams in pain, while he stands up. Evil Sonic rushes and tackles Tails, when he threw out the window.

Evil Sonic began to laugh and got out to the balcony. Tails was about to get up, but Evil Sonic kicked him. Tails tumbles down right to the edge. Evil Sonic catches up to Tails and corners him, while Tails just sits there in despair.

"Get up!" said Evil Sonic, but Tails didn't do anything. Evil Sonic kicks him, "Get up! What's the matter, fox boy?" Evil Sonic chuckled, "To kind and gentle to fight back?" Tails looks down, ignoring him. Evil Sonic walks into the foreground and breaks off a piece of the roof. Evil Sonic walks toward Tails, about to smash his head.

"No!" Tails opens his eyes and heard a familiar voice from below. He looked down and saw Erin with Rider, Bonkers, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Melody. "Erin…" said Tails.

"No, Evil Sonic don't!" Erin shouted. Evil Sonic was going to kill Tails, but Tails grabbed the piece, got up and glared at him. Evil Sonic's eyes widen.

"I'm going in, daddy stay here," Erin ran off and kicked the door open to save Tails. Meanwhile, Evil Sonic and Tails kept fighting. Evil Sonic swung his weapon, but Tails dodged it, just in time. Tails growls at Evil Sonic, as he walked on four legs, while Evil Sonic backed away. Evil Sonic slipped on the roof, until Tails lunged at him. Inside, Erin ran upstairs to stop this as her charas followed her. Back outside, Tails pinned Evil Sonic on the ground, but Evil Sonic threw Tails off. Evil Sonic picked up the weapon and smashed the monster, but it was a stoned gargoyle.

"Come on out and fight!" Evil Sonic shouted, as he began to find Tails, "Were you in love with her, ghost fox? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?" Tails had enough and snuck right behind Evil Sonic. Evil Sonic quickly turned around and swung his weapon, but Tails dodged it.

"Erin will never fall in love with you! I fell in love with her!" said Tails.

Evil Sonic laughed, "Who could ever love a ghost fox boy? You're just a monster!"

"No, _you_are!" said Tails. Evil Sonic glared at him and kept swinging his weapon, but Tails keeps avoiding the attacks.

"It's over, fox boy. Erin is mine!" Evil Sonic shouted. That made Tails very ticked and punched Evil Sonic with his ecto-ball, "She doesn't belong to you and she never will!" Tails grabbed Evil Sonic by the neck and holds him out over the edge of the roof.

"Let me go, please, I beg of you! I'll do anything, anything!" Evil Sonic begged. Tails glared at Evil Sonic, until he realized what he's doing as his anger face melts off. Tails thought, 'What am I doing? I'm not a murderer and never hurt anyone.' Tails pulls Evil Sonic back and his face is closer to Evil Sonic's, "Get out of my castle and never come back!" Tails shoves Evil Sonic to the ground.

Erin and her charas finally came to the balcony from above, "Tails!"

Tails turns around and saw Erin, "Erin?" Tails began to climb the tower, leaving Evil Sonic behind. Until Tails went on top, he held out his hand, "Erin!" Erin held out her hand, until her and Tails's hand held to each other. Tails came close and caressed her face, "You came back!"

They both stare passionately, as they were quiet. Suddenly, Tails screams in pain and Erin is helpless. Evil Sonic grins evilly and pulls out the knife out of Tails's back, "I can't believe you fell for my trick!" Tails starts to fall, knocking Evil Sonic off, causing to lose balance. Erin reaches forward and pulls Tails back while Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Melody grab Erin's shirt, while Evil Sonic falls off, screaming to his death, never to be seen again.

Erin helps Tails, who is injured, up to the balcony. Hubie, Lita, Knuckles, and Rocko rushed out to the balcony and gasps that Tails is injured. Erin lays Tails on the floor; she is worried that Tails won't make it. Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Melody backed up but still worried.

Tails opens his eyes, slowly and saw Erin, "You…you…you came back…"

"Of course, I came back. I couldn't let them…" Erin hugged Tails, "Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

"Maybe…it's better…it's better this way," said Tails.

"Don't talk like that, you'll be alright," said Erin, as Tails coughed, "We're together now. Everything's going to be fine you'll see."

Tails placed his hand on Erin's cheek, as she held his hand, "At…at least…I get to see you…one last time…"

Erin kept holding Tails's hand against her cheek. Erin noticed that his hand is about to slip off; she looks at Tails, until his head falls back, eyes closed and let out his last breath. Erin drops his hand and puts her hands on her mouth; she can't believe that Tails is dead.

"No, no! Please, please! Please don't leave me!" Erin began to cry on his chest, "I love you!"

Chika and Kyoko cried while hugging each other while Amai, even though she is a tough girl, she cried also silently and Melody cries silently also while putting her head on Amai's shoulder.

Inside, the last rose petal fall to the ground, as Hubie, Rocko, Lita, and Knuckles saw it. They all looked down, as Rocko put his arm on Lita's shoulder as Lita silently cries on Knuckles who is hugging her, knowing that they lost hope and lost their master.


	14. Chapter 14: Happily Ever After

**Chapter 14**

**Happily Ever After**

Rain continued to poor and everything is quiet, as Erin kept crying on Tails's chest. Suddenly, one beam of light falls like a shooting star, then one by one more of the beams kept falling down.

Erin stopped crying and looked around, knowing what's happening and starts backing away, as Tails's body rises up off the ground. Hubie, Rocko, Lita, and Knuckles watched in extreme anticipation. Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Melody saw this and went on Erin's head. Tails rises up to the air magically and begins to turn, slowly. He is enveloped in a cloud of light and his cloak wrapped around him.

Underneath, Tails's body began to shift and form. His hand came out and the brown fur on his arm disappeared into his orange fur and his gloves is still on. Erin kept backing away, as we see his shoes turn into white and red shoes and fur on his leg had changed into a orange fur and the brown fur had disappeared. His ghost outfit begins to disappear and his two tails turn back to orange fur. Finally, a wind blows across his face and the brown fur had disappeared into orange fur, revealing Tails's face.

Tails gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. Erin was about to touch him, but Tails began to move. Tails got up and looked at his hands, 'It can't be…' Tails turns around to face Erin. Erin gives him a mysterious look.

"Erin, it's me," said Tails. Erin continues to look at him skeptically, but then she sees the blue eyes, and instantly knows him, "It is you!" Erin placed her hand on Tails's cheek.

Tails placed his hand on her cheek. They both stared at each other, very passionately. Both of them leaned closer and they finally kissed. While they kissed, fireworks display and explode around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappears, revealing a blue sky. The castle transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Hubie, Rocko, Lita, and Knuckles came out, while they began to change and given powers back.

Hubie changed and he got a green pebble back again and has his memory back.

"Hubie," said Tails. Rocko change and he has his strength and he has his own memory back.

"Rocko!" Tails hugged Rocko. Knuckles' dragon wings came out and his gloves went back to his powerful gloves.

"Knuckles!" said Tails. A orb on a stick came in Lita's hand, lighting went around her, transforming her into Super Sailor Jupiter and lighting and plants came out of her hands and she knows that she is Sailor Jupiter again.

"Lita! Oh, look at us!" Tails hugged them all. Tramp, Hazuki, and Rere ran to the others.

"Mommy, mommy!" said Hazuki. Magic appeared around Tramp and now he's clean and has a bran new collar. Light orange magic appear in Hazuki's hands it was a Dokkan Bottle and it transform her into her Dokkan witchling outfit, while Rere turns into Hazuki and back. Lita picks Hazuki up and hugs her, "Oh my goodness!"

"It is a miracle!" Hubie exclaimed, as Tails picks Erin up and swings her. We now see that they're at the ballroom, wearing the same fancy clothes, just like before, while all of the people, including good people from the village watched them. Tails and Erin kissed real quickly and they began to dance.

"Ah, young love," Hubie sighed.

"Oh Hubie…" Marina, now has her memory, uses her finger. Hubie grinned evilly and began to chase her, but Rocko stops him and shakes his hand.

"Well, Hubie, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" Rocko asked.

"Of course, buddy. I told you she would break the spell," said Hubie.

"I beg your pardon, my friend, but I believe I told you," Rocko corrected.

"No you didn't, I told you," said Hubie.

"You most certainly did not, you penguin nerd!" Rocko pushed Hubie.

"En garde, you overgrown tempered penguin!" Hubie and Rocko began to fight, but Marina stopped them.

"Break it up, you two," said Marina. "It doesn't matter who told who, but we're now free from this spell,"

"Beside, Hubie I can kiss," Marina kissed Hubie on the beak and he gave her the pebble. Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Melody watch Erin and Tails dancing, Amai just looks down sadly.

"Oh Amai-chan..." Melody called. "I brought a friend with me."

Melody moved revealing a chara with green spikey hair with a white sweatband on his head and a yellow star, brown eyes, and wears a yellow shirt, white wrist bands, white shorts, and yellow and white sneakers. It was Daichi. Amai eye widen and hugged him. Daichi gab her waist and kissed her. Kyoko cried of happiness and hugged Chika as she and Melody smiled.

Meanwhile, Tails and Erin kept dancing, while Lita, Knuckles, Hazuki, Rere as Hazuki, and Bonkers watched as Bonkers, who began to cry.

"Are they going to live happily ever after, mommy?" Hazuki asked.

"Of course, Hazuki, of course," Lita answered. Hazuki looks puzzled, "Do I have to sleep in the carboard?"

Bonkers laughed. Lita laughed and hugs the witchling and the fairy then kissed Knuckles. Jack and Rika continue dancing around the ballroom, while the people watched and the chorus began to sing the last line.

_**Certain as the sun**_

_**Rising in the east**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the 2tailed Fox**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the 2tailed Fox**_

They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
